Secrets and Deceit
by alexmonalisa
Summary: True to her name, she goes against the normal guidelines. Untrusting, jaded and never showing emotion, she is the Rogue. But her defenses waver as her secrets are revealed. Post X2. Please Read and Review.
1. Tequila, Martinis & Love

_'Let me take care of you.'_

_'No!'_

_'Please?'_

_'Don't....'_

_She continued to move her hand forward._

_'Scott does it.'_

_'Fuck, come here...'_

_-xXx-_

'Hey tequila angel.'

She sniffed the air and opened one eye. Bobby sat at the edge of her bed, armed with a bottle of tequila. Jubilee sat on the floor with another bottle but Rogue couldn't figure out what it was. She groaned seeing that it was midnight and rolled over. Suddenly she found herself on the floor under her bed.

'Kitty!'

She rolled out from under her bed, straight into the waiting arms of Peter.

'Hey!'

He chuckled and tossed her back on her bed. She growled and pounced up. Then she noticed the beer Jubilee was holding up and the tequila Bobby held. She frowned and then grabbed the beer. The four looked at her, looked at each other and Bobby, Peter and Jubilee each threw a twenty dollar bill at Kitty. She giggled hysterically but hearing something outside the door she pressed her finger to her lips. They all sat still waiting for the footsteps to pass. Whoever it was went away and Kitty's Cheshire cat grin returned.

'Thanks for making me rich Roguey.'

'What?'

'We took a bet…' started bobby.

'…whether you absorbed, Scott or Logan by accident…' piped Jubilee.

Kitty nodded at the beer Rogue was chugging.

'The result being obvious.'

'How do you know I absorbed someone?'

'You were moody and difficult.' replied Peter.

Rogue raised an eyebrow.

'As are all men.' She retorted.

'Hear, hear.' Chimed Jubilee and Kitty.

Bobby rolled his eyes. Then he took a swig of tequila, before passing it around.

'Whatever, so you want to go out?'

'Now?'

'Yep.'

'Can't.'

'Why not?'

'Scott.'

Bobby shrugged before signaling to the other's they should get going. He tugged playfully on Rogue's hair before kissing her gloved hand. The others waved goodbye and they all set off. She smiled and watched them go. She sighed as the door closed and put her gown on. Then she grabbed some painkillers and a towel before heading to the teacher's rooms. She came to his door and cautiously opened it. She put the painkillers on the bedside table and then turned towards the bathroom. She peered at the floor and raised an eyebrow.

'You don't look so good, scooter.'

-xXx-

Kitty tapped her fingers to the tune of the song. She glanced over to where Jubilee and Pete were dancing. She felt a twinge of jealousy as Pete's hands came down to Jubilee's hips. She snarled and then covered her mouth. Maybe that fourth cosmopolitan wasn't a good idea. She looked to her left and saw Bobby smirking at her. She punched him lightly on the elbow. He chuckled and put his arm around her. She eyed him suspiciously.

'Bobby, hands off.'

'No.'

She raised an eyebrow. She looked around but no one was staring at her. She smiled and phased out from under Bobby's arm.

'Ha-ha.'

'Hey!'

'Kitty?'

She looked up and felt her heart melt as Pete stood by their table. His muscles bulged out, turning her into gelo.

'Hi.' She squeaked.

'Do you want anything else?'

He nodded at her empty glass. She smiled and then sat up straighter.

'How about sex on the beach…and to drink I'll have an apple martini.' She grinned.

Pete's face went crimson, Jubilee who was dancing nearby tripped and Bobby, who was sipping his beer, began to choke. Kitty kept eye contact with Pete, while reaching over to thump Bobby on the back. True to her best friend's advice, she flipped her hair back and winked at Peter.

'Got that sugar?' she said, trying to imitate Rogue's southern accent.

'Ap..appl..Umm… yeah…okay, be right back.'

He turned and practically ran to the bar. Kitty settled back into her seat. The night just got interesting.

-xXx-

He stood watching her sleep. She lay on her side, arms folded carefully and delicately placed on her pillow. He reached out and stroked her hair. She sighed and a smile crossed her lips. The wind breezed in and rippled through her hair. It made her seem even more like a goddess. If only she could be his.

But she'd forgotten about him. He thought they'd had a connection, after everything they'd been through. He thought she understood what it was like to be him. But she forgot, as if he was nothing, as if they meant nothing. He hadn't heard from her in four months. Four months since that day when she lost everything. When they lost everything.

Then he realized that he didn't belong. They all grieved a death of a loved one and he was once again an outcast. She stopped caring then, but he didn't. Couldn't, wouldn't. He came here searching for hope. And instead found temptation. That's what she was. A drug. He wanted to leave but her beauty, her very existence, called out to him.

She sighed again and reached out a hand. Gently he put his finger on her pulse. Her heart beat used to mirror his own. Now it was a gentle steady beat, compared to his erratic, unsteady pulsating rhythm. He leaned close to her and gently pressed his lips to hers, careful not to wake her. She murmured incoherently and then slept on. He leaned close to her ear and whispered the same thing he always told her.

'Ich werde Sie für immer lieben.'

BAMF

-xXx-

Thanks for reading, next chapter coming soon. Oh yeah that last part roughly translated is "I will love you forever". This is my first fic with multiple storylines so bare with me. And flashbacks will be explained later.


	2. You did what!

They sat in the professor's office waiting for the meeting to begin. The professor was near the window, Storm directly behind him. Kitty and Bobby sat on the sofa while she perched on the edge of the professor desk, next to Pete. She sighed and looked at her nails. They were waiting for Logan to get Scott. Not that it would help, she knew better than anyone else that he was not coming down. She had just spent the past night sitting next to him while he was sick, and had to drag him back to bed when he passed out on the bathroom floor. Nothing was the same since Jean died. Everyone was cold and distant. Speaking of cold and distant, Logan entered the office and threw the door closed, causing it to vibrate in the frame.

'Told ya he wouldn't come.'

'Thank you, Rogue. That's enough.'

Rogue looked at the professor. He didn't meet her eyes, but rather continued to stare out of the window. She shrugged and smirked at Logan. He growled and leaned against the wall opposite her.

'Should we start?' asked Storm.

'Yes.'

The professor turned away from the window and faced them.

'Things have changed, and as you know, our team is short. Which is why you'll now be in danger room sessions with Storm and... Logan.'

Logan's head whipped up and he glared at the professor.

'Listen Chuck, I came back to help the x-men but I didn't sign up for...'

'I know Logan but with our current situation...'

'But...'

'Come on Logan don't be such a baby.'

Logan growled and marched right up to her.

'Excuse me?'

'Don'.. Just help out.'

No-one said a word. Finally Logan growled and sat down on an armchair.

'Fine.'

She smiled looking over to the professor. He caught her eye then smiled. Then a frown crossed his face.

'Rogue...'

'Umm...professor.' came a voice.

They all looked towards the door. Jones stood there peeping in. Xavier sighed.

'Yes, send him in.'

Jones nodded and moved back. A man in a suit walked in, cloak over one arm and hat in his hand. Jones then closed the door. Rogue felt her heart stop. Not now, she thought. She looked at the professor horrified. He inclined his head so only she could see. But before she could even get him to leave he spoke.

'Mrs. Allerdyce?'

Rogue froze feeling all eyes wonder around the room. Then they noticed her half-standing position. Their eyes widened in unison, except the professor who merely looked out of the window. He must have told them telepathically not to say anything while the man was here.

'I told you everything I know.' murmured Rogue.

'Just routine mam. There was an attack last week.' the man replied.

'That attack wasn't mutant related.'

'We don't know that. Now...'

'No, I have not seen, contacted or heard from my husband. I do not know where his location is. I told you this before.'

'It's just routine mam.' the man repeated.

'Are we done?'

'I suppose. Sorry to trouble you. Good day.'

He nodded at her then turned and left. She sighed. Bobby suddenly stood up and walked out.

'Bobby!'

She tried to go after him but Logan grabbed her arm. She pulled but he held on tight. She looked at Peter with pleading eyes. He nodded and headed after Bobby.

'Married?' growled Logan.

'Explain this now.' yelled Storm.

Rogue sighed and shook her head.

'It happened before he left, remember I went home for my eighteenth. Well I didn't go home. I decided to go to Vegas, having never been there before. Then I met him there. We got drunk, blah, blah, blah.'

'So congratulations are in order.' smiled Kitty.

Rogue rolled her eyes.

'Why didn't you divorce him or get an annulment.' said Storm.

'Because, in case you haven't noticed, he is not here. And I thought it might be....'

'Might be what kid?'

'Might be my only chance at marriage. You know, being untouchable and everything.'

'Did you know about this Chuck?'

'I'm a telepath Logan.'

'Why didn't you tell us?' sighed Storm.

'I asked him not to.' muttered Rogue.

'How did you consummate the marriage?' giggled Kitty.

Rogue eyes widened. She looked down, feeling her face grow hot. That was not something she wanted to share. Not that she remembered what happened in detail, but still what she could remember was bad enough.

'Oh my god! What did you do? You didn't have sex, did you?' screeched Kitty.

'Er, no...'

'But you did something...'

'Kitty!'

'Yesss...._Mrs. _Allerdyce.'

'Pryde out. NOW!' shouted Logan.

Kitty shrugged and walked out, still laughing hysterically. Rogue hung her head. She could feel him towering over her, his breath tickling the back of her neck.

'What Logan? Tell me you're disappointed. Tell me that I'm an irresponsible child.' She lifted her head. 'Cause I don't fucking care! I made a choice and now I'm going to deal with the consequences!'

'Kid...' he whispered.

'Excuse me, I have things to do.'

She swept out the room, leaving the professor to fill in the details.

-xXx-

'Hey Kitty!'

She looked up at him, grin on her face. She felt her heart jump as he smiled at her.

'Hi Pete. Can you believe it?'

'Well...'

'You knew?'

'I was the witness, best man, maid of honor and father. It was quite the spectacle.'

'Oh, I can't believe I missed that! Oh yeah! Now I remember, you and Pyro took a road trip to Vegas. Why didn't you tell me?'

'Same reason Rogue didn't.'

'I never caught that reason.'

'I think she felt ashamed. And then the whole thing with Stryker and then him leaving.'

'What were their vowels like?'

'Can't remember. All I remember is one hell of a hangover.'

'How's Bobby?'

'That's why I'm here...can you talk to him? He won't let me in.'

'Ok sure.'

'Thanks.'

She smiled and leaned forward. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She pecked him on the cheek. He smiled and his cheeks became slightly red. She giggled, standing up slowly. She walked, practically bouncing because of this amazing information. Rogue, married! To the pyromaniac. She was going to have some fun with this. She came to a halt at Bobby's door. She took a deep breath and then phased through his door.

'Hey Bobby.'

Her face fell. Bobby sat on his bed, looking out the window. Next to him there was a box of stuff and chunks of ice. She sighed and flopped down on John's old bed.

'So, everything ok?'

'Yeah…'

'Well it doesn't look that way.'

'I loved her Kitty. And she goes and marries him.'

'Yeah, I know Bobby.'

'I mean, when I think about it, doesn't that make me the bad guy?'

'Huh?'

'I'm the one who's with his wife. So now I'm the bad guy.'

Kitty stared at him then burst out laughing. Bobby looked at her dumbstruck.

'What?'

'Bobby, you're a mistress.'

She giggled more feeling as if her stomach was going to explode. She couldn't help it. It was too funny to take seriously.

'Kitty…'

'I'm sorry. Really.'

She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. Then she looked at him seriously.

'Why him?' he muttered

'Bobby, think about this. They were drunk, horny and in Vegas. I think part of Rogue knew…'

'Knew what?'

She looked into his eyes putting a hand on his cheek.

'When push comes to shove, you never saw marriage as a possibility between you and Rogue.'

Bobby gasped and turned his head away from her. She reached her hand out but he swatted it away. She turned to the door but then paused by the box. She reached down and picked up a photo. Her eyes widened. It was Rogue and John standing at a chapel. Rogue stood in front of John and he had his arms wrapped around her. She seemed to be leaning her head on his shoulder and his cheek was pressed against her hair. They were both…happy. Not drunk happy but more like happy that they were married. She shoved the photo in her pocket and continued out the room. She didn't say it out loud but she knew that she'd never seen Rogue that happy with Bobby.

-xXx-

Rogue sat on the bed, trying to calm down. The secret was out now, after so long of careful hiding. She couldn't remember exactly what happened. But from what she learned by piecing her, John's and Peter's memories together, it was the most reckless thing she'd ever done. That's when she finally shed behind her past insecurities. She realized that sooner or later she had to grow up. She sighed, burying her face in her hands. She was waiting for the day when he would send the divorce papers, maybe when all this was over. But nothing seemed to be going forward anymore. All the attacks and the deaths were making this worse. She wondered if he still remembered her. Well, of course he remembered her but like, did he remember that they were still married? She doubted it.

'Jean?'

Rogue's eyes flickered next to her. Scott's eyes fluttered but didn't open. She sighed with relief. At least the mansion wouldn't get another sunroof. She had been sitting with Scott for the past hour, watching him sleep. And making sure he was still breathing. She picked up his vizier and shoved it on. He jerked away and looked around.

'It's just me.' She muttered.

'Oh, hi…how long was I out?'

'About a day.'

'Oh.'

'You okay?'

He ignored the question and climbed out of bed. She drew up her knees to rest her chin on them. She watched as he grabbed a shirt and pants before stumbling into the bathroom. He closed the door and she listened as the shower was turned on. After ten minutes he finally came out. She was still in the same position. Suddenly he started to clutch his head in agony. He fell to the ground slowly, groaning in agony. She rushed up to him dragging him on to the bed. He lay on the bed curled in a ball. She sighed reaching over for his shades.

'Guess today's not the day.' She whispered.

'I'm sorry.'

He lay still now and reached his hand out. She put on his shades and pulled her glove off. She held his hand tightly, leaning in to whisper:

'Don't be.'

-xXx-

A/N: Don't worry there will be a flashback to explain what is happening between Scott and Rogue. Really I don't want to bring the whole x3 story line in hear so I'll just shove pieces in. Oh and I don't know which couple to use so let's have a vote:

Rogue/ Logan

Rogue/Pyro

Rogue/Scott

Pyro being her husband I'm leaning that way already but then I'd have to put moments where they meet in X3. Complicated! Next chapter will be what happened in Vegas…


	3. What happened in Vegas

_She sat at the bar. She stared deeply into her empty shot glass. How pathetic was she? Not only was she a coward but a liar as well. Pathetic to the max. Today was her eighteenth birthday. She'd been so excited she'd packed a bag, gave a hearty farewell and was fully intent on returning home. Five minutes into the trip she'd realised she couldn't do it. So she'd drove and drove and eventually ended up here in Vegas. On her birthday. Alone. She was too scared to go back and face the pity and the 'I told you so,' faces. She couldn't go home and see the disgust from her father and the fear from her mother. So here she was. How fucking brilliant! She sighed picked up her glass and slammed it on the table. The bartender grunted and topped her up. She smiled and downed the shot in one gulp._

'_Easy tiger. Ya don't want to kill your poor liver.'_

_Rogue groaned and leaned forward, causing her forehead to collide with the counter._

'_Fuffengate.'_

'_Sorry Roguey, didn't catch that?'_

_She lifted her head and glared at him._

'_Fuckin' great!'_

_She gripped the counter as her head started to pound. Pyro smirked. She frowned noticing he was leaning against the counter. He stood unsteadily._

'_Your drunk!' she giggled._

'_Am not!'_

_She leaned forward to push him but tipped backwards. She closed her eyes expecting to fall but instead someone caught her. She looked up and her smile grew._

'_Hey Petey.'_

'_Careful, любимая.'_

_He pushed her up and set her back down on her stool. Then he and Pyro took a seat on either side of her._

'_Isn't it your birthday?' muttered Pyro._

'_Mm.' She grunted._

'_Why you all alone?'_

'_Cause Ah got no one in this world. I'm a Rogue.'_

'_You got me.'_

'_Вы имеете меня'_

_She smiled, feeling her eyes mist over. She wiped them quickly and slapped the counter._

'_Barkeep, five more shots.'_

_The bartender glared at her and set five more down. Pyro shook his head._

'_No, thanks I'll stick to beer.'_

_Peter nodded._

'_Same here.'_

_Rogue smiled and licked her lips._

'_Well then, you boys are about to see something special.'_

_-xXx-_

'_Miss? Miss?'_

_Rogue opened one eye. She looked around. In front of her stood a man with long black clothing. There were chairs around her and she seemed to be laying on some wooden thing. She heaved herself up. Next to her lay John, curled up, with a smile on his face._

_Then the memories came back. The bar, the alter, the pact, the wedding. Dreading her next action Rogue looked at her third finger. There was a silver ring. She glanced at Pete's finger. Empty. No, no,no! She bent down and uncovered Pyro's hand. There it was, an identical silver ring._

'_Holy shit!'_

'_Excuse me, miss.'_

_She looked at the man in black. He was a priest._

'_Yes?'_

'_You've been here three hours and we need to use the chapel for other's…'_

'_Did me and him…did we?'_

'_Your husband?'_

'_NO!'_

'_Shut-up, trying to sleep.' Mumbled Pyro._

_Rogue glared at him then rammed her foot in his stomach. He cried out in pain and promptly jumped up. He opened his mouth but she held a hand up. They were making a scene and had to leave. She nodded at Peter, who was still snoring. He sighed and helped her heave the Russian up. It took a lot of effort but they managed to drag him out of the chapel._

'_Now what?'_

'_Let's get him in his room.'_

'_And then?'_

'_Then I'm going to skin you alive.'_

'_Sounds like fun.'_

_He started to smirk but she growled a growl worthy of the Wolverine causing the smirk to be wiped from his face. They stood in silence in the elevator. Finally they reached the room. Pyro took out the card key and slid it in the slot. Together they heaved Peter and plopped him on the bed. Rogue sighed taking a moment to compose herself. Then she grabbed Pyro by his wrist and pulled him outside the room. She closed the door softly and beckoned him to follow her. They reached her room. She slid her card key in and pulled him in. She slammed the door behind her then turned to glare at him._

'_How do you want to do this?'_

'_Do what?'_

'_Divorce, annulment, you know?'_

'_Whoa, hold on baby. What's the rush?'_

'_What's the rush? This is serious John. We can't be married!'_

'_Says who?'_

'_Says me! I don't want it to be like this.'_

'_What? Your not making any sense.'_

'_Me, getting married. I mean I can't even remember my own wedding. We have to end this.'_

'_Why?'_

'_YOUR NOT LISTENING!'_

_She launched forward and pushed him. He growled and pushed her back. Her balance was unsteady and they fell backwards. He took both her arms and pinned them down._

'_Hey, listen to me.'_

'_John…'_

'_Listen! I don't know why but at some point before I passed out I realised what was happening. And you know what?'_

'_What?'_

'_I was a little happy.'_

_She bit her lip and looked away. Suddenly she felt his lips against hers. It was brief and she barely had time to register what had happened._

'_Wait here!' he mumbled._

_Without another word he stood up and walked out of the room. She lay on the floor, hands still on either side of her head. While lying there she felt memories wave in and out of her. Married? Her? That's one thing she'd never expected. Not with her poisonous skin. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? OK, good side...marriage equals dream come true. Bad side... she didn't remember her own wedding, she was still untouchable and her *__**gulp**__* husband was John fucking Allerdyce. Shit! She was now Mrs Allerdyce. Mrs Allerdyce. Mrs. Aller. Dyce. Cute. No, no, no! Oh God! What was she thinking? That's the problem, she never thought. She was too reckless and stupid. Why did they even let her out? Well, safe to say Logan would never let her out again. She groaned as the door opened and closed. Suddenly his face loomed over her._

_'You okay?'_

_She raised an eyebrow at him. He lowered himself so that his face was near, too near, to her._

_'If you don't want this just tell me. I'm not forcing you to stay married to me.'_

_She bit her lip and looked away. Was this that bad?_

_'I want to stay married. For now at least.'_

_His usual smirked returned and he pulled her up. She noticed he had some things in his hand._

_'Here, put these on.'_

_'What for?'_

_'I'm giving you a proper wedding night.'_

_'What is this?'_

_'A bodysuit. Full bodysuit. And some gloves. And scarves.'_

_She raised an eyebrow._

_'Scarves?'_

_He sighed and lightly shoved her towards the bathroom. _

_'Just put it on.'_

_She shrugged and headed into the bathroom. Come on girl, be charming. She smiled a seductive smile and poked her head out._

_'You coming, Sugah?'_

_'What?'_

_'You coming? You can watch me undress. Come on. You know you want to...'_

_He smirked, shaking his head. _

_They lay together, arms wrapped around each other, about an hour later. She shook slightly, still tired from the 'session'. She didn't know if she was doing the right thing but at this moment she didn't care._

_'Well?' he breathed._

_'Your a genius.'_

_-xXx-_

A/N: yeah so... review? Sorry but the 'session' was edited out. It wasn't clicking with the story.


	4. Strange, worried and feisty

Storm came into the professor's office. She been having a mysterious haunted feeling. Between all the chaos in the mansion and the professor always being everywhere at once, she had hardly had the time to talk to him about her strange dreams. She sighed and looked up. She noticed someone already sitting on the chair in front of the professor's desk. The girl turned her head a fraction. Storm smiled as she saw the familiar platinum hair.

'Rogue, is something wrong, child?'

Rogue turned around slowly. Storm gasped. Rogue's face was pale and she was wearing Scott's ruby quartz glasses. A blush reached Rogue's cheeks and she stood up hesitantly.

'Hey Mrs Munroe. I was just waiting for the professor.'

'But Rogue, why do you have Scott's glasses on?'

'Um...'

'Rogue?'

'I can't tell you. It's between me and the professor.'

Storm frowned. Why was Charles suddenly Rogue's only confident. She crouched down next to Rogue, trying to look in her eyes.

'Rogue, you can trust me.'

Rogue sighed and hung her head.

'Rogue?'

'Remember when Scott blew a hole in the roof?'

Storm nodded. Who could forget? He had dreamed about Jean and had opened his eyes punching a gigantic hole in the school roof. Thankfully he was on one of the top rooms in the school. Of course it had frightened most of the children and they'd had spend weeks trying to repair the roof.

'That wasn't Scott, that was me.'

'You?'

'Yeah, another one of those late night incidents where I try to check on someone and get their power.'

Storm looked down trying to comprehend what Rogue was telling her.

'So...are Scott's powers coming and going because you touched him?'

'No. Listen there's more. Scott realized that when I touch him, for a moment, he falls unconscious and has a dreamless sleep. No nightmares,...'

'No Jean. So this has become a nightly thing.'

'When the alcohol doesn't help, I'm the next best thing.'

'Oh.'

That's all Storm could say. She was shocked. Had Scott changed so much that he was...was...exploiting Rogue. Was she desperate for human touch she'd allow herself to be used in this manner? She noticed Rogue leaned her forehead against the professor desk. Storm felt herself calm down and she reached out to rub Rogue's back.

'It's okay. Sh.'

'I'm just tired.'

'Quite understandable.'

Storm turned her head towards the door. The professor wheeled in. She stood and tried to control the rapid thoughts that pulsated through her.

'Excuse me Ororo but I need to talk to Rogue alone.'

Storm wanted to protest but a small groan from the girl in front, told her maybe now was not the time.

'Very well professor. It's just I've been having some weird nightmares.'

_And I'm to scared to sleep._

For some reason a sad smile crossed Rogue's face. But her faced dropped and she lowered her head again.

_Don't worry. I know about your nightmares. It's nothing to worry about._

_Thank you._

-xXx-

Rogue watched as Miss Munroe walked out of the office. Another stabbing pain flew to her head almost causing her to hit her head against the desk. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. Then she sat back and looked at the professor.

'Why do I still have his power's? He ain't dead, so his psyche shouldn't stay so long.'

'Truly, I don't know Rogue. Maybe this was a bad idea...'

'Is that what Miss Munroe thinks?'

'Yes, and this is dangerous.'

'This is helping Scott.'

'Maybe in the past.'

'No, this works. I absorb, you decipher the memories and they sleep peacefully. By the way, I can help Storm too.'

'Ororo isn't having a nightmare.'

'Then...never mind. There are more important things. I heard her this time.'

'What?'

'I heard her! I heard Jean!'

'You've heard her before.'

'Through Scott's memories, faint and distant. But this time she called to me, thinking I was Scott.'

'I see.'

'Do you what it means?'

'I think because Jean's 'voice' thought you were Scott, his psyche has taken a strong hold over your mind. Listen Rogue, don't let his psyche take over. You have to stay in control.'

'Why?'

'So that together we can find Jean. Scott can't take over your mind. Because then...'

'I'll be a grouchy man who refuses to lift his lazy butt and help.'

The professor raised his eyebrow and the corners of his mouth twitched.

'Was that statement referring to Logan or Scott?'

Rogue smiled, getting up to leave.

'Both.'

-xXx-

Kitty watched as the contents swirled down the drain. No more tequila equals a more happy customer. Of course she'd be on everyones lists. But this was for the good of the children, and the professor had asked nicely. This was a school after all. For some this was the only home they had. Like her. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

'Happy and positive, happy and posi....HOLY CRAP.'

She shrieked as she looked up at the shiny reflective surface of the stove. There was a strange shadow in the corner. But when she blinked it was gone leaving a trace of smoke and the scent of sulfur.

'What the...'

'Nightcrawler, aka Kurt Wagner. Been lurking around here for a while.' came a gruff voice.

Kitty took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She turned to Logan, eyebrow raised.

'Who?'

'Nightcrawler. Blue, fuzzy, tail.'

'Not ringing any bells.'

He looked at her up and down, making her feel highly uncomfortable, and chuckled.

'Sorry, you're the other one. The "walk through walls" girl.'

She frowned then gasped.

'You thought I was Jubilee.'

'Is that a bad thing?'

'Honestly, would it kill you to learn my name?'

'Mm.'

'Come on!'

She stuck her hand out.

'Hi, I'm Catherine Pryde. But you can call me Kitty or Shadowcat.'

'Logan. Satisfied?'

'We'll see if you remember me tomorrow. Anyway, why would Jubilee know this "Nightcrawler"?'

'We met him in Boston and he helped us at Alkali lake.'

'What's he doing here?'

Logan shrugged.

'Don't know, don't care.'

He smiled, like those words brought a memory. She shrugged and emptied the last bottle of tequila.

'That won't help.' muttered Logan.

'Have to try. Hey...'

'Yeah?'

'Have you seen Rogue?'

'No, not yet. Why?'

'Think she's avoiding us.'

He shrugged and walked out the room. Kitty glanced over to the corner of the kitchen. Empty. She sighed and gathered the glass bottles. She tipped them carefully in the recycling. Then she walked slowly upstairs. She thought about this strange new visitor. Looks like the excitement wasn't over yet. She stopped and turned her head, hearing noise to her left. It was a guys rough voice and the slight purr of a girl. She sighed and phased her hand through the door. She pulled and, as if out of thin air, Jubilee appeared in front of her.

'Hi Kitty.'

'Jubes...'

'What? I'm bored!'

'Why Peter?'

'Bobby is an emotional wreck.'

'But...'

'He's fair game.'

'Really?'

Kitty let go of her 'friend' and then opened the door. Pete stood there looking stunned. She walked up to him, and pushing herself up with her toes, kissed him on the lips. It was quick, and she pulled away before he could react. The she turned and walked back out towards her room, shouting,

'Well then game on.'

-xXx-


	5. I'l find what you're looking for

She ran as fast as she could to the danger room. Not that she wanted to go but the professor had advised her otherwise. Couldn't hide anymore. Stupid shades. How Scott could navigate himself around in a blur of red was beyond her. She finally skidded to the entrance, cursing herself for wearing such high boots with her uniform, and almost crashed into the wall. She composed herself in the way her mother taught her, and walked towards her class.

'Sorry.' She mumbled.

'Kid, why are you wearing those?'

She tucked a strand of hair away from her face, closed her eyes and took the glasses off. Then she pushed on the spare vizier that Scott had given her.

'Thanks for reminding me. Glasses would have fallen off.'

'That's not what I meant.'

She looked at Logan puzzled. Then she turned to Storm.

'Didn't you tell them?'

All eyes turned to Storm and she shrugged. Rogue sighed.

'Something's up with my powers. I absorbed Scott and now I'm…seeing red.'

'Why did you absorb him?' asked Peter.

'Accidents happen.'

She looked up at Logan who was looking away from her. Storm put on a big smile and opened the danger room.

'Let's go.'

The danger room session was the funniest she'd ever been in. Only for her and Kitty of course. After running around and having saved their civilians they sat at the recovery point watching the others… well try. It was kind of sad too, but Kitty' perspective was more hilarious. Storm looked like a mad bat, flying frantically from place to place trying to check up on everyone. Bobby was trying to ice the various fires while Peter was metalled up and throwing things. Logan lit up a cigar and spied them sitting in a corner.

'Whole world's going to hell and you just going to sit there?'

Rogue rolled her eyes and ran towards him. His raised his eyebrow. She smiled as she dove past him and aimed a beam at the missile that was flying towards him. It exploded in mid air and Rogue raised an arm to shield her face from the shards. She turned to her left to see Storm and Logan hiding behind a car bickering. Then Logan stood up and walked over to Peter.

'Throw me. Now!' he yelled.

Peter nodded and swung Logan up, throwing him into the distance. Next a giant head fell down, rolling around and Logan landed next it.

'Class dismissed.'

**Simulation Complete.**

Everything disappeared as they exited. Rogue pulled of her gloves and replaced the vizier with the ruby quartz glasses. Storm and Logan were still arguing.

_Scott! Scott! Help me!_

Rogue fell down clutching her head. Jean's voice rang through her head.

'Kid. Kid? Are you okay?'

The voice stopped. She opened her eyes. The red seemed to have gone darker or worse.

'I need to see the professor.'

'You need to go to the infirmary so that Storm can take a look at you.'

'I said, I need to see the professor.'

'It's all right Rogue I'm here. What's wrong?'

'We're going to Alkali Lake. Now.'

-xXx-

'Remind me why we're here?' growled Logan.

'I don't know myself. I wanted it to be just me and the professor.' Retorted Rogue.

'I'm sorry Rogue but if we're correct we need their help.' Replied the professor.

Storm stayed silent and landed the jet. Rogue felt guilty as she watched her old mentor. She hadn't meant for it to be like this. She sighed and stood up. The professor ordered Logan and Storm to stay. She and the professor went out towards the lake. They walked until they were on a small cliff over looking the lake.

'Anything?'

The professor surveyed the area with intense concentration.

'Aim a beam in the middle of the lake.'

'What?'

'Aim.'

She shrugged and looked at the middle of the lake. She closed her eyes then took off the glasses and opened her eyes. She could hear the beam sear through the lake.

'Okay.' Came the professor's voice.

She closed her eyes and shoved the glasses back on.

'What was the…'

Her eyes widened as the water rose into the air. Suddenly an invisible force surged through and pushed her and the professor back. Rogue rubbed her head as she sat up.

'Oh my god.'

Standing in front of her was Jean. Her hair was longer and redder, but she still had her uniform on. Jean glanced over to Rogue with puzzled eyes. Rogue sat mesmerised by those piercing green eyes. So the beloved Jean Grey was back. Rogue felt her heart gave a huge leap. Scott was trying to take control. Jean felt it too. She slowly approached Rogue, eye's turning black.

'Umm…professor?'

'Hold on Rogue.'

Jean was just by her now. She bent down and her hand approached her cheek. Rogue moved back but Scott's psyche had it's own idea's.

'PROFESSOR!'

At first nothing happened. Then Jean's eyes faded back to green and she fell down on Rogue's lap. Rogue grunted and pushed her off. She stood up and without looking at the professor, she headed to the jet. Storm and Logan came racing past her. Logan stopped and grabbed her arm.

'What happened?'

'Don't say I don't do anything for you.'

She shrugged away from him, clutching her head. There had to be an easier way.

-xXx-

'…and may her dreams be blessed.'

'Amen.'

He looked up in shock at her. Kitty reached out and grabbed his arm.

'Wait, please.'

He pulled his arm away but didn't disappear. She took it as a sign to continue so settled herself better on the roof.

'Entschuldigen Sie mich. I didn't hear you come up. I thought I was alone.'

'I kinda came through the roof.'

She phased her hand in and out of the roof and then wiggled her fingers.

'See.'

'That is an amazing power, Fraulein.'

'Yours is too. So, your Nightcrawler?'

He nodded. She smiled and titled her head.

'I'm Kitty.'

'Pleased to meet you. Call me Kurt.'

'Okay. So are you here to join the x-men?'

'Nein. I'm…just visiting.'

'Visitors don't spend time teleporting around a mansion.'

He shrugged his shoulders and stared straight ahead.

'Won't they notice your absence, Kitty?'

'No, they're all in a fuss now that Jean's back.'

'Jean Grey is alive?'

'Err, Yeah. Rogue and the professor found her today.'

'But she died!'

'Obviously not. She has amazing capabilities.'

'Wird Sie sich an erinnern mich jetzt.' he whispered.

'What?'

'Nothing. It's getting dark. You should go inside.'

'Okay then. By the way Rogue wants to see you.'

'Rogue why?'

'I think her exact words were… "How dare you stay here for a month and not even take the time to see her." she's in the forest…'

BAMF

Kitty stared at the blue cloud before her.

'DOESN'T ANYONE SAY GOODBYE ANYMORE!'

-xXx-

Entschuldigen Sie mich – Excuse me

Wird Sie sich an erinnern mich jetzt- Will you remember me now?


	6. Lolly's and lips

Rogue sat watching as Scott stroked Jean's hair. On the other side Logan leaned against the wall looking down. The professor sat by Jeans head, trying to decipher what happened. Anger rippled through Rogue's body. Suddenly they didn't need her anymore. What could she do now? There was a BAMF behind her. She didn't turn around but merely continued to stare.

'Yes?' she spat.

'Someone is here. A Dr Hank Mccoy.'

'Where?'

'Storm's office.'

'Mm.'

'Rogue?'

'You told her yet?'

'Nein.'

'Then why are you still here?'

'I...I don't know.'

'That's no good Kurt.'

'I want her to remember.'

'She does.'

'What?'

'She remembers. Everyday in her garden she sheds a tear, because she misses you.'

'How can you know this?'

'Logan's hearing is excellent.'

'What did he... I mean you, hear?'

'Her, praying for you.'

'Everyday?'

'Everyday.'

'You could have told me this last night.'

'I wasn't myself last night.'

'You better now?'

'Yeah thanks. I have to go. I promised Jubilee I'd help her in the danger room.'

'Guten tach.'

'Later Kurt.'

-xXx-

Storm sat staring out of the window, waiting for everyone else. But no-one seemed to be coming. So it was just her and Hank. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

'Can we start now?' she said in frustration.

'Sure, I guess.' shrugged Hank.

She sighed again and took a deep breath.

'Hank, I'm worried. With Jean coming back and everything else that's going on.'

'Have you spoken to the Charles?'

'Tried, but no success. He's always with Rogue.'

'Speaking of Rogue, I noticed she was wearing Scott's glasses. I was hoping you could elaborate.'

'I think she's been absorbing him to help him forget about Jean.'

'Does it work?'

'Apparently when people are unconscious they don't have any thoughts.'

'Fascinating.'

'Sick is the word I would use.'

'You don't approve?'

'Sure Scott gets something but poor Rogue. She's stuck with his thoughts swirling around her head.'

'How does she feel?'

'I don't want to know.'

'Why not?'

'Because I wouldn't know if it was her answer or Scott's.'

'Mm...Well the reason I'm here is because of today's announcement. A pharmaceutical company has found away to suppress the mutant gene. Permanently. They're calling it a cure.'

'A cure?'

'Yes.'

'How dare they! Theres nothing to cure. Nothings wrong with us.'

'I know. And that's the problem.'

'Magneto.'

'Yes, his reaction is going to be chaotic.'

'Yet, I understand his reaction. We never asked for a cure.'

'I tried to explain that. But Worthington, his son is a mutant.'

'A disgraced father. Typical.'

'Do you think the students will take it?'

Storm's mind strayed to Rogue. She opened her mouth to answer but the professor entered. He greeted Hank and moved over to the window.

'Jean's doing fine.'

'That's wonderful news.' breathed Storm.

'You shouldn't worry about the students. Whatever they chose, it will be for the best.'

-xXx-

**Round one**

Kitty found Jubilee and Pete sitting on a couch in the rec room. She raised an eyebrow as Jubilee rubbed suggestively against Pete. He smiled and moved a strand of hair away from her cheek. Kitty flipped her hair and sauntered into the room, making sure to move her hips seductively. She smiled at them but instead of sitting on a couch she sat on the floor, propping herself up with her arm. She sighed slowly allowing her breasts to rise and fall slowly. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out exactly what she was looking for.

She slowly took out a red lollipop and slowly unwrapped the wrapper. She licked it slowly, letting her tongue slide slowly over it. She smiled as she heard a growl and watched as Jubilee stalk off. Pete on the other hand looked like a love sick puppy. She took Jubilee's vacant seat and leaned her head against him and carried on. Now and then she would glance at Pete. He was so adorable when he was uncomfortable. Although her lolly was coming to a end and she would hate to walk away without knowing if her suggestions were getting her anywhere.

'Pete?'

'Ya.'

'What's better, lollies or lips?'

'Huh?'

She sat up and held her lolly out.

'Lollies or lips?'

He smiled and took the lolly out her hand, tossing into the bin. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. The kissing started slowly and then became more intense. After a moment they pulled away to breath.

'To answer your question,' he whispered, 'lips.'

'Lips?'

'Mmhm. But not just any lips...yours.'

Kitty smiled. Round one to Shadowcat!

-xXx-


	7. While you were away

_Rogue entered his room watching him toss and turn. She came in and closed the door but didn't approach the bed. She'd learned from experience not wake the Wolverine. Logan tossed and turned murmuring incoherently. She sighed and whispered across the room._

_'Logan, it's me. Wake up.'_

_He jerked but didn't wake. She sighed and raised her voice slightly._

_'Logan?'_

_He sat up, claws out and stared around, breath ragged and fast._

_'And that's why I'm over here.' she muttered._

_'Kid?'_

_'Hey Logan, nightmare?'_

_'Yeah. What are you doing here?'_

_'I'm here to help.'_

_'Help?'_

_'You need sleep. I can give you sleep.'_

_He let the claws back in and rubbed his knuckles, frowning at her._

_'How?'_

_She moved her ungloved hand towards him._

_'No.'_

_'Come on.'_

_'You don't want me in your head.'_

_'I don't really care anymore.'_

_'Marie, what's gotten into you?'_

_'Let me take care of you.'_

_'No!'_

_'Please?'_

_'Don't....'_

_She continued to move her hand forward._

_'Scott does it.'_

_He raised an eyebrow and contemplating her words. She waited as the jealously and exhaustion to mingle. He sighed and she hid the satisfied smirk._

_'Fuck, come here...'_

_'Don't worry Logan. You'll sleep peacefully for about three hours.'_

_-xXx-_

Rogue rubbed her head trying to forget all those memories. She was done with absorbing other's. Now she didn't give a fuck how they slept. Her head was too crowded for all this. She slowly pressed her temples before gazing in front of her. Jean lay peaceful, as if sleeping. But Rogue knew better. She knew what was lying underneath. A beast, festering and waiting to strike upon unsuspecting victims. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. Jean's eyes flickered for a moment. Instantly the two men that had entered ran over to the love of their lives. Rogue made to stand up but Jean's eyes flew upon. They were black.

_Professor!_ Screamed Rogue in her head.

He didn't reply but she knew that he was coming. Scott put his arm around Jean and let her sit up. Logan stood on the other side. Jean smiled and swung her legs over the bed. Then she cocked her head to one side, staring at Rogue.

'Hey Rogue.'

'Jean.'

'Jean, baby are you alright. I was so worried. I...'

Scott was silence as Jean shot him a death glare. Rogue felt nervous and directed the attention back to her. Just until the professor comes.

'So the bitch is back?'

Scott and Logan stared at Rogue shocked. Jean merely chuckled.

'I'm a bitch, am I?'

'Yeah, you weren't always though. Once upon a time you were a lovely person.'

'And once upon time you were a virgin.'

Rogue's heart stopped. Was nothing private anymore. Evidently not to telepaths.

'What?' growled Logan.

Jean turned to him sweet smile on her face.

'Rogue's a bad little girl. I've seen her dirty mind. Did you know that the reason her absorption of Scott is so prominent because of one fact.' she turned to Scott eyes glowing, 'Jean's loving fiancée has mourned her death by fucking Rogue senseless.'

'Rogue can't. It's impossible.' said Logan.

'Not if they are both clothed, use a condom and do it standing. Minimal contact. Besides what I can pick up from their minds they've done it so many times that their hips never touch anymore.'

'Jean, I...' whispered Scott.

'You deserve to die. You've broken Jean's heart.' chuckled 'Jean'

'It meant nothing.' whispered Scott.

Rogue felt a knife go through her chest. 'Jean''s smile became more dark and malicious as she noticed Rogue's emotions shift. Rogue took a deep breath and cleared her thoughts. Then Jean's eyes turned to green and the smile faded. She fell back slowly and Scott lowered her back onto the bed. He didn't look at her. She felt tears in her eyes and she ran past the professor as he moved to work with Jean. She ran until she was outside. She needed to go. She ran to Logan's bike and picked up the helmet. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

'Don't. Please.'

'Kid, what's happened to you?'

'I...I don't know. It just happened. It wasn't even my idea.'

Logan growled. Her tears fell faster and she let her hair cover her face.

'I knew it. I'm gonna kill him.'

Rogue turned to face him.

'Don't. Look I'm going out for awhile, but I'll be back. Keep an eye on Scott. I don't think he should be near Jean right now..'

'Okay, just come back.'

'I promise.'

-xXx-

Storm sat in her garden. It was lonely these days. Everyone had someone except her. She was stuck feeling helpless and insignificant. It was like no-one trusted her anymore. Did anyone care that she was haunted and felt like she was going to cry every second. Suddenly there was hand on her shoulder. She turned slowly and their eyes met.

'Kurt...' she whispered.

'You remember...'

'I could never forget you.'

She put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer. His lips met hers. His lips were so soft. It was unbelievable. The person she had missed most in the world was here in front of her. His arms wrapped around her waist. She had one arm around his neck and another around his waist. After a few minutes they broke apart.

'Ororo. I've missed you.'

'I missed you too. I'm sorry I never called. I was going through things, with Jean gone and everyone falling apart. Then when I wanted to call you but I was ashamed that I'd left it so long. Then I thought maybe you'd forgotten me.'

'Shh love. I too was a coward. I spent every night watching you sleep when I should have just come directly to you.'

'Will you stay now?'

'As long as you need me.'

'I'll always need you.'

-xXx-


	8. Confused, hurt and sacrificed

She sat on the park bench, sipping her coffee. She felt so ashamed. She could still hear Logan's psyche in her head, complaining. Growling, moaning and bitching like a teenager. A loud snarl ripped through her head. Countered by an angry shout and a 'it's okay baby, I never meant it'. She clutched her head and threw her coffee in the trash.

'Fucking men.'

'Well, well, if it isn't my darling wife.'

Her heart skipped a beat and her head shot up. No way! In front of her was none other than John Allerdyce. He looked different. He had blondish hair now, and it was smoothed back. He wore a hoody, jeans and boots. A true soldier. His smirk grew as he read the shock on her face. She took a deep breath and smiled, patting the seat next to her.

'Hey baby, I missed you.' she purred.

It was his turn to be shocked. She laughed and tugged on his arm. He shrugged and sat down.

'So,have you left?'

'Have you?' she retorted.

'Nope, I'm a loyal member.'

'Ditto.'

'Then why are you here?'

'My personal life has been broadcast to the mansion.'

'So they know?'

'Yep.'

'And?'

'It's old news. Jean's back.'

'I know, he wants her.' he spat.

She turned to face him. He had a look of pure loathing on his face. Her smile grew.

'Yeah, everyone does. I think she might join him. She has this new dark personality that wants to kill.'

'Magneto would welcome her with open arms.'

'Good, then my life can get back on track.'

'Wait,' his eyes met hers, 'why is Jean affecting your life?'

She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

'You know, I would lie but honestly that's getting me no where. The whole mansion will no about my next scandal soon. Just after the whole me marrying you thing was fading.'

'What did you do now?'

'Um... three weeks after Alkali, I was looking for Scott, trying to find him before Storm did. I found him in his room. He was drunk. Then he started telling me about how there could be away around my mutation. Next thing I'm backed into the wall, Scott pulls down my zipper and somehow he's fucking me. After five minutes, I made the mistake of sliding to fast and his hip and my hip touched. The mansion received a sunroof. Although they all think it's Scotts fault.'

'You screwed Cyclops.'

'Screwing, well until about last week. Jealous?'

'You're married to me.'

'Not by choice, by the way, can you hurry up and send some divorce papers.'

'Why should I, why can't you?'

'Yeah, the brotherhood's listed in the phonebook, I must have forgot to check.'

He stood up. For a moment she thought he was going to leave. But he merely moved in front of her.

'How?'

'Huh?'

'How was he able to?'

'Condom. Oh, and never let the hips touch, quick thrusts, no kissing, gloves and long sleeves are a must... and the man is in control.'

'Walk with me.'

'Where?'

'Come on.'

She shrugged and took his hand. They walked through the park in silence. Now and then he'd glance at her, then shake his head. They came to where Logan's motorcycle stood. She looked at him and titled her head to one side.

'Um...I'll see you.'

'Yeah, I guess. Oh, how's Bobby?'

'Upset.'

'Does he know?'

'Probably by now.'

'Are you two still?'

'Bobby's not like us John. Once he found out I was married he ended it.'

'I'm not as bad as you.'

'Nobody is sugar.'

-xXx-

So far Kitty was in the lead. She smiled to herself as she waltzed back to her room. Soon it would just her and Pete. Sweet, kind Pete. Jubilee had nothing on her petite cute style. Jubs was a little to loud for the gentle giant.

As she came to her friend's room she saw Amara and Bobby, making out. It was touching. Tears were running down Bobby's cheek but when they broke apart he smiled. It was so sweet. They looked at each other for awhile before noticing Kitty. They both blushed and waved.

Kitty smiled and waved. Oh yeah. She was a matchmaker from heaven. Amara was a sweet girl. She would be perfect as comfort for Bobby. Kitty knew he was hurting but she also knew that the hurt was fading. She knew he didn't really love Rogue as deeply as everyone thought. Rogue on the other hand was becoming someone Kitty didn't recognize. Manipulative, scheming, secretive and generally, not the girl she first met. Maybe she just needed to spend more time with Rogue. She decided then and there that from now on she'd pay more attention to her. She stopped outside Rogue's door. She lifted a hand to knock on the door but stopped as she heard a noise from inside. She leaned in and pressed her ear to the door.

'Careful.'

'You want me to stop?'

'No, harder.'

Kitty's eye's widened. She knew that voice.

'Marie, beg for it.'

'Please John, harder.'

Pyro. Kitty phased into the room. What she saw shocked her. Rogue was back against the wall legs wrapped loosely around his legs as Pyro quickly thrust in and out of her. Kitty felt like she was going to gag.

'ROGUE!' she roared.

The two froze. Then carefully Pyro pulled out, setting Rogue to the ground. Kitty blushed and turned away as she saw * gulp* it. She heard zips going up. She turned back to them. Rogue slid down the wall, head between her knees. Pyro sat on her bed closing his eyes. They both shook slightly.

'Well, honestly Rogue...are you stupid?'

Rogue looked up and shrugged. Kitty raised an eyebrow. Rogue laughed.

'I didn't bring him here if that's what you implying. He came after me insisting that as my husband he should be the one and only guy I have sex with. As a loyal wife I obliged.'

'I thought you didn't have room mates anymore.' muttered Pyro.

'I don't...'

Rogue froze her eyes going wide.

'What?'

'Logan.' mouthed Rogue.

'Serves you right.'

'He'll kill him.' whispered Rogue.

Kitty saw the genuine shock on her face.

'Well then he better run.'

'Where?'

'Don't know, don't care.'

'Kitty...'

'No.'

'Please!'

'Rogue.' she whined.

But as she looked into those teary eyes she felt her heart melt. She was such a sap.

'Come on flame boy.'

Pyro smirked, pecked Rogue's gloved hand and went off with her.

-xXx-

Rogue watched as Kitty and Pyro phased through the wall. That was close. She rubbed her hands together as she felt Logan outside her door. Within minutes he barged into her room, sniffing around. As his nose came in her direction his eyes darkened. She understood why. The Wolverine wanted to come out. She probably reeked of lust and arousal, an instant turn on. She was ready and the beast wanted to attack. Logan shook his head to clear his thoughts.

'Where is he?'

'Gone.'

'It was reckless of him to come.'

'He wanted a piece of the cake.'

Logan's eyes snapped towards her.

'He hurt you?'

'Physically? No.'

'Mentally?'

'Fucking everyone hurts me mentally.'

Logan flinched. She looked up and saw hurt and guilt in his eyes.

'I didn't mean it like that.'

'It's true though. Not only when our psyches enter your mind but also the way we act around you. Just because you can't touch.'

'Mm.'

Shit! She could now feel Pyro in her head. So there had been a moment they had touched. She hardly noticed the pull anymore. It used to be painful but now it was like a tingle. Wait! Had she just said fucking everyone hurts her? No wonder Logan had flinched. He must think she's some whore, sleeping with every moving thing. Time for a topic change.

'How's Jean?' asked Rogue casually.

'Fine, still unconscious. For now. The professor told us about, about the phoenix. Did you know?'

'Sorta. I mean she was entering my mind when we found her.'

'Shit, you've gone through a lot for someone you don't like.'

'It's for the professor. He's done so much for me. So, I'm helping him.'

'Yeah, he's a great guy.'

'Where's Scott?'

Logan raised an eyebrow, she bit her lip.

'Not with Jean. I think he's in his room.'

'I really messed up.'

'Not everything you do is a mistake.'

'Sure, whatever.'

She stood up slowly, her legs still shaking.

'I need a shower Logan. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Yeah, take care kid. AND DON'T LET ME CATCH THAT FIRE-MANIAC HERE AGAIN!'

'Sugar, a husband has a right to see his wife.' she drawled, sauntering into the bathroom.

-xXx-

Logan took a deep breath and knocked slowly on the door. He heard nothing from inside. But he could smell him. He kicked open the door. Cyclops was busy reorganizing the room. Making space for one more. Logan slowly closed the door again.

'You son of a bitch!' he growled.

Cyclops looked up, clearly confused.

'Excuse me?'

'How dare you do this to her!'

'What? Jean wants to move back in.'

'I'm not talking about Jean. I'm talking about Rogue. You've fucked her constantly for these past months and now you just throw her away. Do you know what you've done to her! Have you seen her lately? She's a wreck.'

'Don't act like this is all my fault. You're the reason she came to me. You neglected her once Jean was gone, so did that Iceman and Pyro. I gave her what everyone refused.'

'And that excuses you leaving her?'

'Rogue knew it meant nothing!'

'Sounds to me like you think she's nothing.'

'I never...'

Logan drew his fist back and punched Cyclops in the face. Cyclops fell back. Then jumped up and Scott aimed a beam at Logan causing him to fly through the wall into the hall. Then they both ran at each other fighting. Suddenly ripple of energy ran through the mansion. Storm and the Professor arrived upstairs. The Professor was furious.

'JEAN!'

What! Logan turned. Surely enough Jean came from the opposite hallway.

'Everyone move behind me.' shouted the professor.

All the students ran. Bobby and Kitty arrived, helping the students move away. Jean caused bits of the mansion to fly up. The professor wheeled forward. Logan and Cyclops stepped back. The Phoenix came out, black eyes and evil smile.

'Jean let me in.'

The mansion was crumbling. Students fled. Logan could smell fear and anger.

'Get out of my head!' screamed Jean.

Suddenly the professor rose.

'Jean, No!' screamed Cyclops.

Then Jean froze. Her eyes widened in shock. The professor dropped back into his chair. Logan felt calmed. But the professor was terrified.

'Phoenix, don't hurt her.'

Jean smiled and licked her lips. Then Logan heard a sound he'd hoped to never hear again. As veins popped out of Jean's face. Marie's screamed echoed around them. Then Jean dropped down. Marie stood there swaying lightly, mouth open, eyes blank. Then she dropped to the ground. Logan ran forward. He reached out to touch her, to heal her.

'No, don't.' the professor came over, 'Rogue's mind has had too much. I need to examine her first. Just take her to the med-lab. Scott take Jean, but put her in a separate room. Hank, hook Rogue up to a respirator and heart monitor. Now!'

Everyone did their jobs in silence. Logan ran with her in his arms. He wasn't really religious but right now he was praying to God to keep her safe.

-xXx-


	9. Bright lamps and closed doors

_Rogue opened her eyes and looked up. She was sitting in her room. She knew instantly it was her room in the mansion. She looked down at her body. Gone were the jeans and tank top she was wearing. She now seemed to be wearing a white sun dress. While looking at her strange choice of clothing she noticed she wasn't alone. She was far from alone. On the floor sat Bobby and Pyro, both looking down playing a card game. Logan stood by her window looking out. Peter sat at her desk and at the foot of her bed sat Scott. At the far end of her room was Jean leaning against her wall. Next to her was lamp with a cloth over to block out the light. And next to that was a box, which would rattle every few minutes. They noticed she was awake but only Logan and Jean came closer. The other three merely carried on._

'_Hey guys. How long was I out?' _

'_You're still out kid. And you're gonna be for a while.'_

'_Then why are you all here?'_

'_Why would we specifically be here? This is your mind Rogue. We're…'_

'_Psyches. But where's Magneto and Cody, and all the other random people I've absorbed.'_

_Logan pointed to the box._

'_Locked up. We didn't want to over exert you.'_

_Jean moved forward and put a hand on her shoulder._

'_Rogue, you're here to sort things out. Your body has shut down from all the pressure you put on. Not from absorbing but all the anger you've built up. You need to relax.' She looked at the others before continuing. 'We put you in a coma, so that you could straighten this out.'_

'_I'm in a coma. But I can't be! What about everything that's happening out there?'_

'_That's not you problem.' Whispered Jean._

'_The hell it isn't. She wants to kill the professor and Scott.'_

'_Listen to me. She's not in her body right now. She's in you. Meaning we have time. We don't have forever but just enough time. Rogue you have to trust me. I know you don't trust them.' She gestured to all the men, 'but trust me. We're safe as long as a piece of the phoenix is still in you.'_

_Rogue's eyes flickered over to the covered lamp. The Phoenix._

'_Okay Jean. I trust you.'_

-xXx-

They had taken Rogue down to the med-lab and hooked her up to the machines. The professor took his place at the foot of the bed and started with her mind. Logan waited in the wings to bring her back. Storm frowned at the monitors then checked the tubes. Something was up.

'What's wrong with her?'

'Nothing.' Whispered Storm.

'What!'

'She's perfectly healthy.'

'Storm's right Logan. There's nothing physically wrong with Rogue. Nothing needs to be healed.'replied the professor.

'If that's true Chuck, why is she not awake?'

'She put herself in a coma.'

'What? Do you mean…'

'Yes, it's not that she can't wake up. She doesn't want to.'

Logan let out a growl. This was Cyclops fault. The professor started to leave the room.

'Logan…'

'I'm staying.'

'Very well. But I must urge you not to touch her. It's her psyches that are holding her in this coma, making your psyche stronger by touching her will not help her right now.'

'Fine.'

The professor nodded and left. Storm sighed and sat down staring at Rogue. Logan leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He couldn't sit there and look at her pale face. It hurt knowing that not only didn't he protect her but he was part of the pain. Rogue knew to well of pain. He felt it cling to her since Jean came back. He couldn't help trying to protect Jean, spending every moment with her since she was found. But he could never forgive himself for neglecting Rogue. He wanted to stop her from touching him but in the end it wasn't the dreamless sleeps she gave him, but the way she willing touched him. Soft, gentle and caring. Something no one else gave him. He had refused more than once but her eyes begged for contact. Besides he could smell her weakness. She was skipping meals and his healing power gave her strength. Yet the moment when he really wanted to touch her, she refused to let him. He yearned to heal her now.

'Logan…'

He opened his eyes. Storm was gone and there was the smell of sulphur in the air. At the door stood Kitty with tears in her eyes. She looked at Rogue with a broken expression. Oh yeah, they were best friends. He reached out and squeezed her shoulder. She turned to him but didn't smile.

'Can't you heal her?'

'Sorry Kitty. She won't let me.'

'What do you mean?'

'Even if I touch her she won't wake up. She just needs time.'

'Oh. The phoenix is in a coma, the professor says she'll be out for awhile. Why did she do it?'

'She was trying to save us. And she did. The phoenix was trying to kill the professor.'

'So what do we do now?'

'Nothing. Although...'

'Mm?'

'Pryde, mind taking Scooter to the danger room and whipping his ass.'

Kitty took a long look at Rogue and a smile spread across her face.

'Love to.'

-xXx-

_'So how will I know the phoenix is gone?'_

_'When the lamp goes out.' whispered Jean._

_'Okay, so what am I meant to do?'_

_'Rogue, you can't keep all these guys in your life. At least not the way you are now.'_

_'So I have to decide who I want?'_

_'Yes and no. You have to realize that you don't need to rely on them.'_

_'Okay...'_

_Jean nodded and looked around. She looked at Bobby and then at Peter, then at her again._

_'Rogue, if you can, put them in the box.'_

_Rogue nodded and concentrated. Slowly Bobby and Peter disappeared. She smiled but Jean didn't smile back._

_'I knew you could that. You don't rely on them.'_

_'I don't understand.'_

_'Try putting John in the box.'_

_She concentrated on Pyro. He merely looked back at her with a smirk on his face. She frowned and turned to Logan. Nothing. She turned to Scott. Nothing. She turned back to Jean._

_'I can't.'_

_'Can't or don't want to.'_

_'I...I...'_

_'Rogue, why won't you get rid of them.'_

_'I do...I'm trying. I just need to concentrate.'_

_'Then concentrate.'_

_'I'm trying.'_

_'That's not good enough.'_

_'I'M TRYING!'_

_'Rogue, can't or don't want to.'_

_She squeezed her eyes shut and screamed. _

_'Go away, go away. Please...'_

_'Rogue?'_

_She opened her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks._

_'Don't want to. I can't keep a hold of them in real life so I keep their psyches close. They just don't understand. They're idiots. They keep leaving me and expect me to wait for them in case they need my help.'_

_'Sh, Rogue it's okay.'_

_Jean sat next to her and put an arm around her. Rogue sobbed feeling torn. Her eyes flickered to the lamp, which dimmed a little._

_'Can I go now?'_

_'I have another question.'_

_'What?'_

_'Why's the room locked?'_

_'It's not.'_

_'Then open the door.'_

_'Okay.'_

_She stood up and walked to the door. She paused with her hand on the door knob. The door suddenly rattled violently and she took a step back._

_'Open the door.'_

_'I can't.'_

_'Open the door Rogue.'_

_'I can't Jean.'_

_'Why's the room locked?'_

_Rogue sighed and stepped away._

_'So that Carol can't get in.'_

-xXx-

Kitty knocked slowly on his door.

'Come in.'

She sighed and walked in through the door. Honestly why should she learn to open doors? Pete sat on his bed with only his boxers and a t-shirt. On his lap was a sketch pad. He smiled when he saw it was her. She blushed slightly suddenly feeling like a little girl in her blue teddy pj's.

'Hey Pete.'

'You okay?'

'Yeah...well, no...it's just...'

Oh god she was crying. She brought her hand up to wipe her tears. As she looked up, he was right in front of her. His hand carefully brushed away the tears she had missed.

'It's Rogue. Isn't it?' he whispered.

'What if she doesn't wake up?'

'This is Rogue we're talking about. She'll wake up. She's strong. Just like her best friend.'

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms came around her waist. A shiver ran down her spine as he kissed her. She kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth. She moaned softly as they broke apart.

'Pete can I stay here tonight?'

'Sure Kitty.'

-xXx-


	10. Open the door, release the past

Disclaimer note: I do not own anything.

Kitty sat watching Rogue twitch. She wasn't sure what to do. The professor had already been down to check on her and had said that it was just Rogue struggling through some things in her mind. Apparently it wouldn't be long until she woke up. Kitty just hoped things wouldn't get to complicated. Logan and Mr Summers were constantly at each other's throats about to kill. Speaking of Logan, the professor had said there was no way in hell that he could smoke in here so Logan regrettably had to step outside. Giving Kitty a few minutes alone that she needed with her best friend. She reached out and took Rogue's gloved hand.

'Hey Roguey. It's me Kitty. I miss you. Come back please. Things are chaotic here. I mean you and that phoneix thing are in a coma. I mean what if she wakes up before you and kills us. I'm really scared...I beat Scott in a danger room simulation yesterday. Logan asked me to. He's a great guy, but you've always told people that. I guess we should have believed you more often. Bobby came down to visit you. I was here. He forgave you, so don't feel guilty okay. He understands you're confused. I mean there's Logan who you've always been close to. There's Pyro who you always had this kinda "heat" with and Scott, well I guess you just fell for him. I mean for a guy to find a way to go around your mutation, gold star! But he's pretty hung up on Jean. So just don't go down that path....Rogue, hurry up and come out of there! I need you, Jubilee keeps trying to get Pete!'

She laughed and brushed the hair out of Rogues face.

'You were always such a great friend.'

_Thanks Kitty._

She gasped and looked around. There was no-one with her. She smiled and realised it was Rogue telepathically.

'You're welcome.'

-xXx-

_Rogue sat on her bed smiling. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Her smile dropped and she glared at the red head._

_'Let me out.'_

_'No.'_

_'Jean...'_

_'Rogue I'm teaching you control. You have all these powers from all your psyches and when you control them, you can control your powers.'_

_'I know Jean. But...'_

_She glanced towards the door. She sighed and looked at the box. But Jean shook her head._

_'You don't understand. I don't want you to just put her in the box. You see when you use a power or listen to a psyche they're here in this room. But putting Carol out there means you've blocked her out completely. You need to be in control so that not only can you take her in and out of the box but when she's out, she'll be in this room. Calm.'_

_'So you want me to open the door and let her in?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'What about them?'_

_She looked over to the three remaining members. Logan sat next to her on the bed, arm loosely around her shoulders, Scott was pacing and John lay on the floor, hands behind his head, asleep._

_'You can't put them in the box but you've at least got them in control.'_

_'Okay, Okay. So do I just open the door?'_

**Rogue?**

_She looked around the room. She looked at Jean who gazed anxiously at the lamp. It was still bright although not as bright as it had been awhile ago. Rogue turned and buried her face in Logan's chest._

_'That sounded like the professor.' she mumbled._

_'It was...FINE!' screamed Jean._

_Rogue turned her head slightly and frowned at Logan. He continued to stroke her hair. She liked him this way. Rogue heard a dark chuckle and looked over to Pyro._

_'He wants to ask you something. Can't wait 'til you wake up.' he mumbled._

_'Jean?'_

_'Having him in here will complicate things. Just use my power and project my thoughts.'_

_'Project?'_

_'Use Kitty, her mind isn't a mental mush like everyone elses.'_

_'Umm..okay.'_

-xXx-

Storm watched as Charles leaned over Rogue's head. Kitty sat stroking her friends hand while Logan leaned against the wall. Suddenly the professor turned his attention to Kitty. She looked up and her eyes went oddly blank.

'Rogue?' whispered Charles.

"Rogue" nodded.

'I can't stay long.' came a strange ethereal voice from Kittys mouth.

Charles nodded and held up a hand to Logan, who was running over, no doubt to shake some sense into her.

'Tell me about Carol.'

'Carol Danvers and I met on my way back from Vegas. I left early telling John and Peter that I wanted to try going home again. But there was an incident where there was a fire. As an x-man I thought it was my job to help save everyone. And I did get everyone out. But then I saw Carol and went to save her. But she was trapped and scared. She hates enclosed spaces. Like Storm. I panicked and tried to frantically get her out but she panicked too and grasped my elbow. Most of my glove had burnt away and she held on and didn't let go. I woke up in a car with John three hours later. He and Pete had separated and he had come to find me. I pushed Carol to the back of my mind causing me to completely forget about her. I have to go.'

'Rogue wait!' called Logan.

Kitty's head lolled back. Logan reached out and carefully titled it forward. Her eyes fluttered open.

'My head hurts...'muttered Kitty in her normal voice.

'Come on Kitty. I'll make you some tea.' whispered the professor.

He carefully placed a hand on Kitty's shoulder and together they left. Storm smiled. She knew how much Kitty trusted the professor since he was the one who brought her to the school. She looked up at Logan and raised an eyebrow.

'Did you know?'

'No.' he growled.

'I think it's better we didn't. Rogue's had a lot on her mind. She needs this.'

'You seen Scooter?'

'He wants to visit her but he can't exactly without you threatening his life.'

'He's nothing to her. Just like she's nothing to him.'

'You don't believe that.'

'Actually I do.'

'Where were you when all this happened? Were you here when she left for her eighteenth birthday? No! And when she came back?'

'I was searching for my past.'

'Yeah, yeah. We've all heard that one.'

'Well, excuse me! Where were you?'

'Does it matter?'

'Huh?'

'She needed **you**. That's why she refused to spend her eighteenth birthday here. She didn't want to face the emptiness without you here.'

'Why me?'

'Are you seriously that deluded? You're all she has. She trusted you, and only you back then.'

Logan opened his mouth and simply growled. He stalked out of the room. Storm sighed and left to go after him. Rogue would never forgive her if she gave him another reason to leave.

-xXx-

_'She's going to kill me.'_

_'Don't think like that.' whispered Logan._

_He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug._

_'Do I have to do this?'_

_'Think of it this way Marie, if you learn control, you can touch people.'_

_'I guess that's a good reason.'_

_'Rogue?' called Jean._

_She sighed and stood up. She walked over to the door. It began to shake and rattle violently. She leaned against it and pressed her ear to the door._

_'Carol? I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to lock you up. I'm going to let you out. But you have to co-operate.'_

_The door gave another shake. She sighed and placed her hand on the handle. There was a click in the lock. She slowly opened the door. For a few seconds she just stood there staring at Carol. She looked the same in her Ms Marvel costume, blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. But her eyes were blood-shot and tear stained. She lifted her head. As soon as she saw Rogue she leaped forward and rammed into her. Rogue was knocked backwards off her feet. Carol scratched and clawed at her. With Rogue struggling to keep her away. She heard movement around her._

_'No! She has to do it herself! Rogue you have to learn control!' shouted Jean._

_Rogue whimpered as Carol punched her in the face._

_'Carol...'_

_'YOU BITCH! YOU TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING!'_

_'I'm so sorry!'_

_'WHO SENT YOU?'_

_'No-one. Why would someone send me?'_

_'TO KILL ME! WHICH OF MY ENEMIES DID IT.'_

_'No-one. I wasn't trying to kill you.'_

_'LIAR! YOU CAME TO KILL ME!'_

_'No, I didn't. I was saving you!'_

_'Huh?'_

_'Carol, I was trying to save you, like I saved those people. Carol, you're in my mind so you know I wasn't there to hurt you.'_

_Carol frowned and moved away from her. Rogue felt three pairs of hands pull her up._

_'Thanks guys. Carol?'_

_'I wanted to save you too.'_

_Rogue looked up at her._

_'I can't forgive what you've done but I can't condemn you when it wasn't you fault.'_

_'Thank you.' whispered Rogue._

_'Do you want me in the box?'_

_Rogue looked around. The door was still open._

_'You can explore my mind.'_

_'And we'll make sure she doesn't take over.' snarled Logan._

_Carol raised an eyebrow then shrugged._

_'Kay, whatever.'_

-xXx-

A/N: This story is going somewhere. I just have to remember where...


	11. Wake up and turn your life around

_~Logan~_

_~Yeah? ~_

_~Suit up. The brotherhood are here. ~_

'Shit!'

Logan sighed and ran to his room to change. Why the fuck the brotherhood felt it appropriate to attack now. Then again it's not like they'd wait for an invitation. He flexed his hands in the leather suit.

'Stupid pansy-ass suit.'

'It makes your butt look great.'

His eyes widened. Kitty stood at his door leaning against the frame. He raised an eyebrow.

'Spying on me?'

'Nope, you're with me.'

'I think you mean that you are with me. I don't take orders from you.'

'Yeah, yeah. Come on.'

'I've been itching to kick ass.'

'Actually that's not what we're doing.'

'Then what are we doing?'

'Protecting the phoenix.'

'What? Why! After everything that thing has done. To Jean. To Rogue.'

'Exactly. Rogue's down there.'

Logan's mind mulled over the information. He stood still watching as Colossus guided the remaining students out the emergency exit. Suddenly Kitty grabbed his arm.

'Ready?'

He nodded. Nausea washed over him as Kitty phased through the floor. They landed with a thud on the floor. Right in front of Magneto and Pyro.

'Ah. Wolverine. I've missed you.' He raised a hand and Logan felt his body stiffen.' and that remarkable metal.'

'Leave him alone!' yelled Kitty.

'Pryde get Rogue and run.'

Pyro's head whipped to the infirmary. His face fell.

'Rogue?'

Magneto followed his eyeline.

'How delightful! I come for the phoenix and as a bonus I get the Rogue.'

'No you won't you bastard!' screamed Kitty.

'Pryde go.'

She moved forward but Pyro blocked her way creating a fireball. She merely chuckled darkly at him.

'After all she's done for you. And you couldn't give the one she wanted.'

'What's that?' whispered Pyro.

'Freedom. Freedom from you.'

'You saying it's my fault she's like this.'

'Yeah, it's definitely yours.' she turned towards the infirmary. 'Hey Rogue! Wake the fuck up.'

-xXx-

_They all sat in silence. The only noise was Carol moving around. She had tied her hair into a loose ponytail and was now walking around in a pair of torn jeans and a pink blouse. She had ankle high black high boots on. She stood in front of the mirror smiling at her reflection. Rogue was sitting next to Pyro, head carefully on his shoulder. Logan leaned by the window while Scott and Jean sat on the bed. Jean looked worried. Rogue looked over at her and frowned._

_'Jean?'_

_'I'm too weak to wake you up.'_

_'What?'_

_'There's a disturbance in the mansion.'_

_'Who?'_

_'Brotherhood.'_

_'Dammit.'_

_She glared at Pyro. He smirked and shrugged._

_'Not my problem.'_

**Hey Rogue! Wake the fuck up.**

_'That was Kitty!'_

_Rogue concentrated, feeling around her body._

_'Anything?' whispered Jean._

_'I can barely feel anything around my physical body. But there's a strange aura of magnetism. So I'm guessing Magneto.'_

_Rogue's eyes flickered towards the lamp._

_'I have an idea.'_

_'Rogue, you don't know if you can control her.'_

_She ignored Jean and walked over to the lamp. She lightly held onto the edge of the cloth._

_'Here goes nothing.'_

-xXx-

Kitty watched with an open mouth. Rogue's body began to twitch. Magneto and Pyro's smiles dropped. Suddenly there was a blast and they were all thrown back. Kitty grabbed Logan and phased them through the walls. The landed with a soft thud in one of the other rooms.

'Ow!'

'Suck it up Pryde. That was not what I asked you to do.'

'Yes, because your twitching attack was working wonders.'

'I was planning my attack.'

'Yeah, using your eyes to lull Magneto into a false sense of security.'

'PRYDE!'

'I like Kitty better. Come on.'

She phased them back through. The lights were hanging of the ceiling and objects were scattered everywhere. Rogue stood in the middle of corridor looking to her right where there was a big hole. Storm and Scott stood by the hole both shaking their heads. Kitty looked at Rogue and sighed. Rogue shrugged.

'That wasn't me.'

Kitty frowned.

'Phoenix and a few of the brotherhood.'

'Really?'

'Waking me up meant waking her up. They grabbed Magneto and John, then left.'

'And you let her go?' yelled Kitty.

'Meh.'

Rogue yawned and rubbed her head.

'You okay?'

'Brilliant.'

'So, you learn anything new?'

'Mm...yeah.'

Rogue sighed and spread her arms out. Kitty gasped as she flew into the air. Suddenly Rogue grabbed Kitty around the waist and spun her around. Which seemed improbable since she knew that Rogue shouldn't be able to pick her up so easily.

'Flight and super-strength?'

'Cool hey?'

Kitty giggled.

'Put me down.'

'Okay.'

Rogue put her down. Rogue smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

'Thanks for waking me Kitty.'

'Knew you could hear me.'

-xXx-

Rogue sat in the professor office a few days later. So far the only people she spoke to was Kitty, the professor and Storm. Everyone else kinda just avoided her. The professor sat in front of her now, reading a newspaper. Everyone was anxious to see what Magneto's next move was. The phone started to ring. Rogue sighed before picking it up.

'Hi.'

'Did you get them?'

'Yeah, John. Thanks.'

'I'm sorry. About everything.'

'Listen, me going in a coma was not your fault. Besides it's no use us staying married. I mean we like each other but we're on different sides. No matter what you're Magneto's man and I'm Xavier's girl.' the professor's mouth twitched slightly. 'We're not Romeo and Juliet. I'm the Rogue and you're Pyro. Besides, from what I absorbed from you the other day there's a new girl in your life. You really like this Wanda?'

'Mind your own business.'

'Touchy! Still you'll get Magneto's approval.'

'What his daughter with a wreck like me?'

'Yeah, but you're so handsome and dedicated.'

'Honey, you're making me blush.'

'Good. So I guess this is goodbye.'

'Maybe. See ya Marie.'

'Bye John.'

She put the phone down and looked over the divorce papers.

'One down two to go.' she murmured.

'Who's next?'

'Scott. He wants to go after Jean. I'm trying to convince him not to.'

'I'll ask him to talk to you.'

'Thanks.'

'How are your powers?'

'Advanced. Touching Jean really upped their status. I have Carol's abilities and I can use the powers of other psyches but not permanently. I also have control.'

'I know.'

'I just don't want them to know yet.'

'I understand. Talk to Scott now then Logan later. He'll be gone tomorrow.'

'Magneto will know it's him.'

'He'll survive. He'll easily track the base. We need to appeal to Jean. And distract Magneto.'

'Yay!' she said sarcastically.

'Scott's in his office now.'

'Okay.'

She stood up and walked out. She walked slowly dragging her feet. From the corner of her eye she could see Kitty on the couch curled next to Pete. She smiled and approached the office slowly. She knocked lightly.

'Come in.'

She entered an closed the door behind her.

'Hey Scott.'

'Marie.'

She walked over to his desk and perched on the edge.

'I'm sorry...'

'No, listen. I'm sorry. I have no excuse for the way I acted. Just because Jean was alive, it didn't mean I should forget you.'

'Thanks Scott. Don't worry. I kinda understand, when Jean died you lost control. And finding a way around my mutation gave you back that control. And for me. You never flinched when touched me. And I liked that. But we were never in love. So let's just stay friends and forget that whole thing.'

'Okay, thanks Rogue. That's the best thing about you. Your forgiving heart.'

'You're welcome.'

Two down, one to go. Her mother had always said that you should seek forgiveness when repenting for your past sins. Well, something to that effect.

-xXx-


	12. Screamers and leaders

Rogue sat on Logan's bed thinking about what to do next. He had gone in search of Jean in a desperate attempt to see if there was anything remaining. Scott wanted to do it but Logan offered since he was indestructible. Well, mostly. She sighed and curled into a ball, resting her head on his pillow. She'd been in the danger room all morning practising her new abilities. Flight was going well and she could control her strength but when it came to recall other's abilities she would end up with migraines. The migraines stopped when she turned her powers off, effectively shutting down all the psyches. Accept Carol's of course.

All in all when they headed out to face Magneto in battle, she'd just stick with the strength and flying. Of course that was something she was not looking foreword to. Then again who was. Everyone had something to lose. But it was the things that were gained after the war was over that they had to look foreword to. Depending on the loss and the gain. She heard heavy footsteps and looked up. Logan was home. The door opened and she blinked trying to remove the sleep from her eyes.

'Rogue?'

She rubbed her tired eyes and smiled at him. He kicked his door shut and came to sit on the bed next to her.

'It's good to have you back darlin'.'

'Good to be back.'

'What you did, touching Jean, it was really brave. You saved the professor's life. You saved everyone's life. You're a hero.'

'Thanks. How was the mission?'

'I found out where Magneto's base is. Also that Mystique is human now, she's already given information to the government.'

'Oh yeah, Hank mentioned that. How's Jean?'

'In there somewhere.'

'Why are there twigs in your hair?'

'Magneto thought it would be hilarious to send me flying through tree's.'

'Aww, poor baby.'

'So what's new with you?'

'Umm…I cooked dinner last night. And I'm divorced.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

She stood up slowly and began knocking on one of the walls.

'So who is in this room?' she asked.

'Tinman, I think.'

'Fascinating.' she mumbled.

She walked over to the other side, smirk spreading on her face. He opened his mouth, but she shook her head.

'Ask the question later. This room?'

'No-one.'

'Even better.'

'You done detective?'

'Sure. Ok so firstly I have super strength.'

She moved over to the bed and pulled it back before pushing it against the wall. The wall shook. She closed her eyes and thought of Logan. Easy since his scent wafted in the room. Then she clamped her hands on the bed. She opened her eyes and smiled as she saw that she hadn't damaged the bed.

'Got control of it. I can also fly. But that won't be an issue.'

'Issue?'

'We're getting there.'

'Anything else?'

'I can control the whole soul-sucking thing.'

'You mean you can touch.'

'Yeah, is that okay?'

'That's great Marie.'

She smiled and walked back over to him. He carefully reached out and put a hand on her cheek. She smiled and put her hand over his hand.

'I love you Logan. And I want you. I slept with Scott trying to make you jealous. I figured he was the one person who would make you realize my feelings for you. Like with Jean. Then I tried to reach out to you by helping you sleep. Because I felt guilty about what I was doing with Scott. And Pyro. Well I really was scared I'd never get married. You'd left and it felt like you'd left me. Rogue is cold and heartless. Rogue is the side of me that is untameable and that wanted all that. But Marie, she belongs to you. She always will. We're not so different, you and I.'

'Love you too.'

She smiled and leaned in. Their lips met and years of waiting and wanting made the kiss deepen quickly and the passion seep in. Rogue tugged her shirt off and threw it to the ground. Logan pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

'No bra?'

'You would have just sliced it off sugar.'

He nodded before his tongue lavished her nipple. She gasped and grabbed a handful of his hair. He teased each nipple causing shivers to run down her spine. She smirked.

'Two can play this game.' she purred.

She latched her arms around his neck and moved her hips causing friction against his groin. He growled and gently bit her nipple making her moan. She went faster and faster eliciting more groans from him. He was leaving a trail of wet kisses all over her chest making her gasps come out faster. Finally she was reaching breaking point, her own core on fire, she leapt off him and landed…well floating in the air. His eyes darkened at how beautiful she looked. She floated in mid air, head tilted back, breasts up, nipples perked and irritated, panting heavily.

'God Logan!' she gasped.

'What?'

She lifted her head and smiled seductively.

'Must say it feels good to be with a man. A real man.'

He chuckled and inclined his head.

'I aim to please mam.'

She smiled and looped her finger in her belt loop. With a wink she pulled using her strength to tug her jeans off. He gasped and she smiled sweetly.

'Oops. Forgot my underwear.'

'Marie…'

She shook her head and nodded at his jeans. He stood and in a few seconds he'd removed his clothes. She hovered still looking appreciatively at his muscular body.

'Mm, much better.'

He reached out and pulled her wrist. She willingly flew into him. Their bodies pressed together. She shivered and he reached down to kiss her gently on her lips. She wanted this. More than anything.

'Marie?'

'Yeah?'

'Why were you knocking on the walls before?'

'I was checking if the room was soundproof.'

'Why?'

She moved back and smiled at him.

'Because sugar, I'm a screamer.'

-xXx-

Rogue woke up the next morning in a state of bliss. Not only had she had the most thrilling, passion filled night of her life but here she was next to a naked Logan, living proof that it had all really happened. She sighed contently and turned so that she was facing him. His eyes were closed and his breathing slow. His arms were still wrapped tightly around her indicating that he was not really asleep. She chuckled softly.

'You do know the professor is waiting for us?'

The corners of his mouth twitched but he didn't open his eyes.

'Let him wait.'

'I can't do that.'

'Why not?'

She carefully freed one of her hands and touched his cheek. His eyes fluttered open. She smiled and raised an eyebrow. He sighed and let her go. She stood up and stretched her limbs. Then she closed her eyes and concentrated on her blocks. Rearranging her psyche's she pushed her own power further back. Opening her eyes again she smiled at Logan and moved to get changed.

Thirty minutes later, after Logan dragged her into a shower with him, they were on their way to the professor's office.

'Logan?'

'Yeah.'

'Why were you so upset when you found out I was married?'

'It's complicated.'

'Logan, do you want me to suck the information from you.'

'Easy tiger. It's…well… I thought I'd lost my chance.'

'Your chance?'

'To be with you.'

'Aww, that's so sweet! Logan…'

'Jesus Marie, lower your voice.'

'Oh, you're scared the little kiddies will see that Uncle Wolvie is a big teddy.'

'Marie…'

She stopped at the professor's door, hand poised on the door handle.

'Guess you're going to have to spank me later.' she whispered.

She looked over her shoulder and saw his eyes darken and a feral grin appear on his face. She winked and entered the office. As soon as she entered she was knocked backwards by a ball of yellow. Luckily Logan was behind her and caught her and her attacker. He carefully pried Jubilee on her feet and then set Rogue back on her feet.

'So much for super strength.' he muttered.

She turned around and glared at him.

'I was suppressing it. If I hadn't Jubilee would have been knocked out.'

'You're sexy when you're angry.' he growled.

'Well…'

'Ahem.'

Rogue blushed and mumbled an apology. Logan shrugged, closing the door. They entered and took the last remaining seats. Jubilee moved her chair next to Rogue and sat.

'You're late.' scolded Scott.

Rogue rolled her eyes.

'Let's not go there. Can I just know why Jubilee tried to tackle me?'

Jubilee gave a sniff and then tears came. Rogue's expression softened and she patted her friends hand.

'What?'

'We think it's best if she stayed.' whispered Storm.

'Okay, I'm guessing that we all know that Bucket head wants to go to Alcatraz and kill the kid with the cure.'

The professor nodded.

'Okay, so I'm assuming Scott's team leader again.'

The professor shook his head as Storm and Scott nodded. The professor sighed and looked out the window.

'That's why I wanted you to be early. I want you to lead us in this particular method. You've grown a lot Rogue and even though you are younger and don't have the same field experience you have enough knowledge from your various absorptions...'

'I don't think that…'

'Charles is right Rogue. After everything, you're ready for this.' whispered Storm.

'I may have assumed but I know I'm not ready. You are.' smiled Scott.

'I guess I could, you are in my head.'

'Then it's settled. Well, my dear, tell them your plan.'

Rogue took a deep breath. She'd been thinking about this all night. Which is why she'd not pestered Logan to much about getting to this meeting on time. The professor would first tell them everything. The whole truth and nothing else. That way no questions could be asked while she had her say.

'Okay, the professor is staying with the children. The phoenix is too eager to kill him so we won't give her that opportunity. Jubilee is coming with. Magneto has an army. We need everyone. Besides I've been training with her for a month and she is excellent. But Jubs I want you to know this is serious. This isn't like the danger room sessions. We might not come back from this. There's no second chances. All of you have to think about that before we go. Lives could be lost, there are going to be injuries and in the end sacrifices must be made. If we're going to do this, we're going to do this right. In fact we're not even going think about tomorrow. What matters is today, this moment. We're the x-men. This is what we do.'

'Well spoken Rogue.'

Rogue smiled at the professor. She felt a hand wrap around hers and looked at Logan. She gave him a sad smile.

'We leave in an hour. Prepare the jet Scott.'

Scott nodded and left. Storm and Kurt stood up and teleported out. Jubilee gave her a hug and skipped out merrily. Kitty and Peter both came to hug her and then they left. Hank and the professor nodded before heading to the med lab. Then Bobby came to her. She stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, ignoring Logan's growl.

'I'm sorry the way things turned out Bobby.'

'As long as you're happy Rogue.'

She nodded and he left. Finally it was just her and Logan. He noticed how for a moment she looked fragile. He pulled her closer to him. She smiled curling into his lap.

'What's wrong, darlin'?'

'I'm scared. I don't know what's going to happen.'

'You think we're going to lose someone.'

'Something's going to happen. And it's not going to be good. In fact it's going to hit this place like a fucking meteor shower.'

-xXx-

**A/N: I'm going to end this soon. I have another Rogan in the works so don't worry.**


	13. Next stop: Alcatraz

'That idiot!'

'What?'

Rogue turned to Logan and stabbed her window pointing outside.

'Look what old Bucket head did.'

Logan leaned over her and looked out the window. He rolled his eyes and relaxed into his chair.

'So he moved a bridge?'

'Right, Mister, when this is over your on bridge reconstruction.'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah.'

'You being leader is really...sexy.' he growled.

'Why thank you sugar, maybe when we get home we can...'

'Get ready, we're landing.'

'Thank God!' yelled Kitty, Jubilee, Bobby, Pete and Scott.

Rogue chuckled and gave Logan a chaste kiss on the lips. She stood and headed over to Storm and Cyclops in the driver's seat.

'My god.' muttered Rogue.

There were masses and masses fighting. Storm landed on the jet. They all looked at Rogue and she nodded. She grabbed Jubilee and flew out. Kitty phased herself and Bobby out will the other's leapt out using the roof to support their descent. They landed on the ground. The soldiers looked at them apprehensively. She smiled and they joined the ranks.

'You're helping us?' asked one of the soldiers.

Rogue nodded.

'Just remember not to hit the dorks in leather.' she yelled.

There were murmurs and some laughter. Rogue assessed the situation.

'Kitty, you and Jubes get the boy.'

'You said I could fight!' whined Jubilee.

'Sweety, I'm your team leader, not your mommy. Now go!'

Jubilee nodded timidly and grabbed Kitty's hand. They phased into the building. Rogue faced forward and gasped as a big man came bounding through the soldiers. She winced and prayed that he fell down or worse. Mutants were streaming towards them and the soldiers cure guns were being wiped out by Magneto.

'Cyke.'

'Got it.'

He aimed a beam and hit the girl that was pulsing the weapons away. Magneto looked really pissed. Rogue smiled at Logan before leaping forward and punching some mutants. It was quite a feat trying to dodge cure bullets and fight off mutants. Deciding that her head was full enough already she left her powers off. She worked away to the front and rolled her eyes as Pyro and Magneto started throwing flaming cars.

'Bobby!'

She looked over the wreckage and watched as he froze two mutants. He turned to her and quirked an eyebrow.

'Get Sparky.'

He looked over to Pyro and smirked, making his way over. Rogue flew over to where Beast, Nightcrawler and Logan stood behind a car trying to avoid the flaming cars. Logan reached out and pulled her into a hug.

'You okay darlin'?'

'Peachy. Where's everyone?'

'Storm is settling the score with an enemy. Kitty and Jubilee haven't come out yet. Cyclops is trying to get near Jean.'

'Okay. You two need to get Magneto. Kurt, get Cyclops.'

The men nodded. Hank picked up some cure needle and Logan unleashed his claws.

'Go get 'em sugar.'

He smiled and ran in the direction of Magneto. Nightcrawler disappeared and reappeared with Cyclops. He nodded at Rogue then disappeared. Rogue sighed and looked over her shoulder.

'Scott, just ask.'

'Are you going to kill her?'

'Are you?'

'I can't. I lost her once. I'd die first before I let her go.'

'And if someone else killed her?'

'I won't give them the chance.'

'So, you'd let me die.'

'Marie, you… please.'

'I was going to kill her. Then you'd kill me.'

'What changed?'

'Nothing. I just didn't consider the fact that Logan might actually love me. In a serious way. Like you love Jean.'

'NO!'

They both stood from their crouched position. Her eyes widened as Jean froze a dozen cure needles. She sighed and swatted Scott on the shoulder.

'Tag, you're leader.'

'Huh?'

'Bye.'

Before he could grab her she teleported away and arrived in front of Jean. Or phoenix. The phoenix tilted her head. Rogue turned her power on and latched on. She felt the energy drain and the phoenix grow weak. Phoenix became Jean as the eyes became green. Rogue controlled her power and Jean fell weakly into her arms.

'Thanks Rogue.'

'It's not over yet.'

'I know. Let's go.'

Rogue nodded. She turned to see Logan coming towards her. She shook her head and then teleported away using what was left of Kurt's powers.

-xXx-

Kitty walked off the jet, her heart heavy. She was still holding Leech's hand. Her eye's watered but she brushed them away. It was not her loss. It was but she came from this mission with her love, her heart still intact. But not Scott and Logan. They both looked so lost. Storm lead them out as they all walked towards the Professor's office. Jubilee took Leech's other hand and put her hand on Kitty's shoulder.

'I'll find him a room. You go ahead.'

Kitty nodded and reluctantly let go. She felt two strong arms hug her from behind. She clutched to him tightly. They all entered the professor's office, taking seats around him.

'Good to see you all here.'

Logan and Scott's head shot up at the word 'all'. The professor smiled faintly.

'They're alive. Trust Rogue she knows what she's doing.'

'Did you know?' whispered Bobby.

The professor shook his head.

'Rogue always had a plan. She still has some telepathic abilities thanks to Jean. She knew three things, what Jean was capable of, what Phoenix was capable of and that sometimes you give up your life for others. Her idea was to kill Jean, then Scott would kill her and then we'd all live without the threat of the phoenix.'

'What changed?' asked Logan.

'Obviously not being at the battle I can't say.'

'I can.'

All eyes turned to Scott.

'She remembered what these past few months without Jean was like. She realised that no matter how much she disliked Jean, she was not a killer. And she loved Logan. I was thinking about this. She has all these psyche's in her head. She knows what's in our hearts.'

'She wants to change.' muttered Kitty.

Everyone looked at her. She laughed and shrugged.

'Oh come on, we've all noticed how she's been spiralling out of control. She's fixing that. I mean, of course her first plan was to end her life. She hated where it was going. But not anymore. She's happy.'

'She's in love.' laughed Storm.

Kitty smiled and crossed her fingers hoping Rogue came back soon.

-xXx-

**A/N: Great, now I have to remember where I put Rogue… By the way, Rogue can now use other powers but it gives her one heck of a headache.**


	14. I will try and fix you

**A/N: I found Rogue! Now I can continue…**

**This is the second last chapter. I'm really trying to tie all the loose ends together so bare with me.**

_**

* * *

**_

Rogue sat on the floor waiting. She wasn't sure how long it was in real time and worried that maybe this wouldn't work. But she had to try. She shook herself and once again reached out with her mind. Finally the woman in front of her woke.

_'Jean?'_

_Rogue waited as Jean stood up and looked around. Rogue smiled and gave a small wave._

_'Rogue?'_

_'Hi. Bout time you woke up.'_

_'Where are we?'_

_'In your mind. Well part of it. I've been using what I have left of your abilities to seal off this room. You know where we are.'_

_'This is my old room. Meaning this is my house.'_

_'Exactly and the door is closed to keep the scary bird out. But the problem is with her swooping around there and you locked in here, the phoenix can wake up and kill everyone.'_

_'So you want me to get rid of her?'_

_'No Jean, we both know that strong personalities need to be controlled or controllable. Not locked away and forgotten.'_

_'You're enjoying this!'_

_'Hey you got to play doctor in my head. So, yes, this is fun.'_

_'Only the professor can put her away.'_

_'The professor isn't immortal. He can't do your homework forever. Time for Jeannie to grow up and face her own demons.'_

_'When did you become so patronizing?'_

_'Why do you always divert attention to me?'_

_'Urgh! Stop this Rogue.'_

_'Direct that anger over there.'_

_Rogue pointed to the door. Jean turned to the door and grasped the handle. She pulled and pushed and rattled but nothing happened. She started pacing, throwing glances at Rogue who was fascinated with her nails. Finally she kicked the door which blazed in response. Rogue sighed and stood up, putting her hands on Jean's shoulders._

_'Your anger is her anger.'_

_'What do I have to do?'_

_'You know what.'_

_Jean sighed and stopped pacing. She turned to the door and placed her hand on it._

_'Please.' she whispered._

_Rogue frowned and crossed her arms._

_'Don't ask. It's your mind, your body.'_

_'I can't force the phoenix back. You know that.'_

_'Jean my psyche's aren't a part of me. I ask because they're people who have their own thoughts, lives, desires. But you and the phoenix are one. Stop treating it like a separate person.'_

_'You don't want me to lock her away, I can't ask her to disappear. What must I do?'_

_'Three, two and…one.'_

_Rogue held back a laugh as Jean suddenly looked very focused. Jean then sat on the floor crossed her legs. She closed her eye's deep in concentration. Rogue wondered around Jean's room. She really wanted to get out of here but that was another problem of her own. She knew time was running up and even though now she had a hold on Jean's telekinetic powers but she also had a feeling that while she was here in Jean's mind her own mind was under immense strain. It was currently holding off the phoenix, and coping with her random psyches. She took another deep breath and pivoted around spinning her arms around._

_'Rogue?'_

_'Ready?'_

_'I guess.'_

_'See you soon.'_

_'Not actually.'_

_'What?'_

_'Rogue, I'm going to wipe my own memory. The whole thing.'_

_'Wait! That's not my plan. You were just going to wipe some memories. Then we'd go back home.'_

_'Look sweety, I'm going to wipe everything. And I know it's selfish to ask but I'm going to need someone to help me. With the amnesia and the phoenix, but I don't expect it to be you.'_

_'Fuck this is going to take long!'_

_'You can go.'_

_'No, I'm not coming to the mansion and have them look at me with that same disgust. I'm sick of being the source of gossip.'_

_'Thank you.'_

_'Yeah, yeah.' muttered Rogue._

_'You better go.'_

_Rogue nodded and closed her eyes. She concentrated and took a deep breath. There was a tugging sensation on her stomach_.

When her eyes fluttered open it was her own eyes. Her body felt stiff. She flexed her fingers before sitting up and rubbing the back of her neck. Next to her was Jean's body. It was floating slightly. Rogue need to act quick if she was going to keep Jean alive. She took a deep breath and picked Jean's body up. The woman was certainly no pixie. Rogue headed out the warehouse she had teleported into. She looked around and smiled as she saw the hospital around the corner. Not bad for a first time teleportation.

She arrived inside and was immediately helped with Jean. She sat down on one of the chairs and reached out with Jean's telepathy. Just a little tweaking here and there. Finally she 'convinced' someone to hand her some money. She'd pay them back. She headed to a clothing shop and bought a simple dress and shoes. She then went into a public bathroom and changed. Tossing her x-uniform she headed back into the hospital. She walked to the reception and smiled.

'Hey, I just brought my sister here. She has red hair and looks nothing like me.'

'Oh, yes. They've taken her to a room. Fill this form out. I'll give you the room number when you're done.'

'Thank you.'

Rogue sat and pondered over what to fill in. She went for Jean as a first name but put D'Acanto as Jeans last name. She handed the form over when she was done and then headed to Jean's room. Jean lay still, her face in her frown. She touched Jean forehead and sent her a message about where they were. Then she left. She needed to establish a life while she waited for Jean to wake up. She couldn't take Jean to the mansion. Not with the risks and ways for the phoenix to come out when Jean was fighting so hard to control her own body.

-xXx-

Three months passed before Jean finally woke up. It was the middle of the night. Rogue had just finished her shift at the local bar and was heading home to her one bedroom apartment. She went through her regular routine of washing her hair, cooking dinner and putting on her sweats and tank top for her workout. That's her body felt really weird. She'd rushed to the hospital and as she came to the entrance the nurse looked at her shocked. Rogue ran to Jean's room to find her thrashing. She placed a hand on Jean's head and using what little telepathy she had left, sent a soothing message to her. Soon Jean relaxed and Rogue sighed and fell back in the chair behind her. Taking deep breaths she nodded at the doctors who worked over Jean.

Mutants were socially acceptable in this town. Hardly spoken of but not shunned. She just told everyone she was empathic. Seemed like the most reasonable explanation for what she would have to do today. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

~Rogue~

_Hi Professor. I'm guessing you felt Jean._

~Yes, though her power is weaker.~

_She locked the phoenix away. Completely. And then wiped her mind so that she wouldn't remember the phoenix. Now all she needs to do is control her power and…_

~And then you come home~

_Yeah, I guess._

~There's something else.~

_Mm. You know me too well._

~I know because you were going to come visit for two weeks. While Jean was in hospital, you promised you'd come back. But you didn't.~

_I'm pregnant._

She waited but there was only silence.

_Professor?_

~I don't see the problem. Logan has changed Marie. He's still here waiting for you, he's not going to run away.~

_That's not the problem. What if it isn't Logan's? What then?_

~There are ways you can find out~

_I just don't want to find out when there's a possibility that it might not be._

~You're afraid of what happens when it isn't his~

_Yeah_

~It's your decision my dear. But remember this is your home. And there are people who love you and want you here.~

_I have to go._

~Very well~

She opened her eyes and found Jeans eyes piercing hers. The doctors were gone and Jean seemed to be stabilized.

'Hi.' whispered Rogue.

'The doctors say we're sisters.'

'Not by blood.'

'Why can't I remember anything?'

'You had an accident.'

'Oh.'

'Did the doctors say when you could leave?'

'In a week.'

'Well then we better get to work.'

-xXx-


	15. I love you, I've loved you all along

**A/N: I hate writer's block. It sucks! Anyway, this final chapter is for my reviewers and most importantly, comic-cake. You rock!**

* * *

For a week Rogue spent all visiting hours helping Jean in the hospital. It took a lot of work. She had to fill Jean on all the important aspects of her life and help control her powers. At the end of the week she was exhausted, her powers causing to much strain on her brain. Soon it was time for Jean to come home. Well, to the home Rogue had established in the town. They would go back to the mansion at the end of the month. Scott would appear at times and start to court Jean. It was cute but a little nauseating. It also made Rogue feel lonely. But she helped out having both Scott and Jean's memories in her head so she knew why they liked each other.

Rogue sat in the small kitchen, sipping her tea and reading the newspaper. Jean came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head. She watched as Jean reached into the fridge and pulled herself out a bottle of water. Jean sat opposite her and Rogue passed her the newspaper.

'Morning.'

'Hey Jeannie.'

'I was wondering, about going back…'

'Don't you want to?'

'I get the feeling you don't want me to.'

'Oh.'

'So-'

'No, I mean… I want you to go back. I mean, when you were gone things were screwed up. It's just… I guess I always blamed you for the fact that my life went wrong. Your memory made the man I love distance himself, your fiancé made me his dirty little secret and your mistake left everyone miserable.'

'I'm sorry-'

'No! Don't apologize. It was always my fault. I was stupid and thought if I made everything about me then I could be more important. And I nearly destroyed so many lives.'

'Is that why you're helping me?' asked Jean.

'I'm helping you as you are my friend.'

'Thanks.' whispered Jean.

'Now, have you packed?'

'Yes. Have you resigned?'

'Yeah, I talked to Mac and she says she's gonna miss me.'

'And the baby?'

'I have an appointment with Hank when I get back.'

Rogue sighed and watched as Jean took the towel off and shook her red hair out.

'So we're all set?' she asked.

'Uh-huh. Scott's gonna pick us up tonight at eight.' confirmed Jean.

'Joy!' muttered Rogue.

'Any other tips?'

Rogue pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. Jean smiled innocently back.

'Stay away from Logan.'

'Oh, look at you, protecting your territory.' laughed Jean.

'Urgh. Do I have to go back?' groaned Rogue.

'Come on, you'll be fine.'

'That's my line.'

-xXx-

Six hours after a long drive with the flirting Scott and Jean, who were taking things slowly, the car finally pulled up at the mansion. Rogue climbed out and grabbed her bag from the back. She headed to the front of the mansion and spotted Kitty and the professor. Kitty immediately ran up to her and hugged her. Rogue hugged her best friend back before pulling away.

'Kit, I'm so glad to see you!'

'Likewise, we missed you.'

'I missed you guys to.'

'So…'

'What?'

'You're going to be a mommy!'

Kitty then put her hands on Rogue's swollen belly. Rogue spotted a sparkle and grabbed Kitty's hand.

'You're engaged!'

Kitty squealed and then jumped up and down.

'I know. Pete proposed a week ago. And guess what!'

'What?'

'Storm's getting married next week!'

'No!'

'Yeah! But enough gossip…' Kitty's eyes shifted to the professor.

'Oh yeah.'

Rogue hugged Kitty and then headed to the professor.

'Hi Charles, where is he?'

'He'll see you when you're ready. Not the other way around.'

'Oh, Well I guess I'll go see Hank.'

'Hank's downstairs. And _he_ is in the danger room.'

'Sure, okay.'

She headed in and the downstairs towards the med-lab. In the elevator something suddenly hit her. She missed this place and all her previous mistakes lead to bad things happening. Every time she did something for herself, other's were hurt. Maybe for once she should listen to the advice of other's. She climbed out the elevator and headed into the examination room. Hank was busy setting up the equipment. She sighed and dropped her bag in the med-lab. Hank looked up and smiled.

'Rogue, come in.'

'Hank, can you give me a minute?'

'Sure.'

She nodded and ran to the danger room. As she approached the doors opened and Logan came out in his uniform. A smile crossed her face.

'I forgot how good you looked.' she whispered.

She looked up to see his face and noticed he was staring at her stomach. She opened her mouth but he stopped her.

'Marie, it doesn't matter whether it's mine or not. I'm not leaving you again darlin'. Just promise you won't leave me.'

She closed her eyes and leaned forward. He opened his arms and hugged her tightly.

'Logan, come with me. I'm scared.' she whispered.

He pulled away and nodded. Together they walked towards the med-lab. Logan lifted her onto the examination bed and Hank organized his equipment. He lifted her legs and pointed at the end of the bed. Logan moved over to her head and kissed her forehead.

'I'm not going anywhere Logan.' she whispered.

'Thanks Marie. It's been torture without you.'

'I know what you mean sugar. I missed you so much….Holy crap that's cold!'

She jerked her head up and looked at Hank. He chuckled and carried on.

'Almost done.'

She rolled her eyes and lay her head back down. She looked at Logan and smiled, lifting a hand to stroke his chin.

'Congratulation's everything's fine.' announced Hank.

He handed Marie the chart as she sat up and she skimmed over the information. Her eyes fell upon how far along she was.

'Logan.'

'Yeah?'

'It's yours.'

She watched as Logan's face changed to one of pride. He leant down and kissed her. The kiss grew passionate after months without each other.

-xXx-

Rogue watched as Storm and Nightcrawler took to the floor for their first dance as man and wife. As they danced it was like no-one else was in the room. They stared at each other with such love in their eyes. Rogue smiled, knowing what it felt like. She looked over to where Kitty and Pete sat. Kitty sat with her head resting on Pete's shoulder, and their hands were entwined. Rogue's gaze travelled over the other couple's in the room and finally came to rest at the man brooding at the bar. She chuckled and silently to herself.

'Something amuses you?'

She smiled as Hank sat down next to her.

'Logan. This is not exactly his scene.'

'Ah, yes. I presume you forced him to come.'

'Emotional blackmail. Works every time.'

'It really is a joyous occasion. I've never seen everyone so happy.'

'It's how it's supposed to be. Any news?'

'Magneto is still missing, but now that he's human we have no reason to worry.'

'And John?'

'Wanda broke him out of his detention cell. A month ago. They were last spotted crossing the border in Mexico.'

'That's good.'

Hank looked at her surprised but she merely patted his arm.

'I care about him Hank. Always will.'

Hank sighed but smiled.

'I understand. Now, the reason I came to talk to you... it's about the baby.'

Panic flew threw her heart and within in seconds she felt Logan's hand on her shoulder. But Hank shook his head and patted her knee.

'Nothing to worry about. It's a girl.'

Rogue felt her heart pound against her chest. Hank smiled and left, walking towards the professor.

'Logan, did he just say…'

'Yeah.'

Rogue stood up and turned around. She flung her arms Logan and he hugged her tightly.

'A girl! Logan it's a girl.'

'I know.'

She kissed him and almost melted into his arms. They pulled back for air and she looked at him. There was so much love in his eyes.

'I'm sorry I left. I know you probably needed me to stop the nightmare's.' she whispered.

'Haven't you noticed Marie. They stop when I'm with you. It was never your power and the numbness that it brought, it was you.'

'I always thought nobody needed me. Just my power. I guess I was wrong.'

'You can't always be right kid.'

She frowned and swatted his shoulder.

'You cut that kid crap out.'

He smiled and leaned closer, causing a shiver down her spine.

'Anything for you.'

-xXx-

'Eight, nine, ten. Ready or not here I come.'

Rogue looked around and tried to find evidence of a disturbance. But the furniture was in it's correct place and not a mark or sign of someone hiding.

'Amanda? Honey?'

Rogue looked under the bed and then heard a giggle from the bathroom. Sighing she stood up and pulled open the bathroom door. Before she could react the two year old shot into her arms. Rogue laughed and twirled her around.

'There's my baby.'

'You found me!'

'I sure did.'

Rogue kissed her daughter's nose and then placed her back on the floor. Amanda was now two year's old and looked exactly like her father. Black hair, golden eyes and the most threatening growl. The door to their en suite opened and Logan walked through looking exhausted. Rogue walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

'Hey sugar, everything okay?'

'Yeah. Just finished a danger room session.'

She nodded and then looked behind her and frowned. Amanda was missing again. As Logan headed over to the bed to lay down she peeked into the bathroom.

'Psst. Mandy?'

No sound. She sighed but then froze as she noticed the tap was dripping. She turned slowly just as Amanda dangled the water balloon over Logan's face. But as Rogue was about to call out, Logan's eyes flew open and he caught the little girl around her waist and tickled her causing her to drop the balloon on the floor.

'Daddy, no…mommy…help.'

'It's not a good idea throw water on a tired father.' growled Logan.

Rogue laughed and headed over to them.

'Let her go Logan. She's starting to resemble a tomato.'

Logan stopped and then kissed Amanda's forehead.

'Nap time princess.'

Amanda smiled and then curled into Logan's embrace. Rogue felt tears sting her eyes. Only she got to see this. Logan at his most human. Whenever it came to their daughter Logan was not the big, bad Wolverine but a loving father. And Rogue wasn't the deceitful runaway, jaded and untrustworthy, she was just a mother and a wife.

She reached over and covered them with a blanket. She climbed under so that Amanda was in the middle and Logan and her on the either side. Logan reached out and pulled her closer so that their hands were entwined. She smiled.

'I love you, Logan.'

'Love you too Marie.'

-xXx-


End file.
